<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Break in Reality by Mickey_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673985">A Break in Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99'>Mickey_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanfiction Corner, Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Original Work, RWBY, The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Challenge fic, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe Spoilers, Multi, fanfiction discord, read with caution, tw: dark humor, tw: depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years have passed since the apocalypse. The group of people who once were nothing more than a group of fanfiction writers have come together in an attempt to stop the world from crumbling away at their fingertips. And now the characters they once cherished and loved have... come to life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>IDK/Being a Cockwomble, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sock/Salty/Mickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was desolate and broken. Nothing stood tall anymore and floating from the sky was ashes of a burned past. A past that would never return. A past that ignited faster than anyone still living would have imagined and left behind was the memories living inside the minds of those left alive. These remaining lives are the ones who rewrite time itself. These are the ones who heal the world and rebuild it. But first, they have to win the world back.</p><p> </p><p>A girl sat on the top if a streetlamp, watching the world below her shift and move throughout the day. No one would notice her sitting silently if she simply didn’t move. Her ability to go unseen was one the boss certainly took advantage of. The girl brought her hands up in front of her, taking advantage of the lack of enemies around to move positions. The image of her hands glitched in front of her face and skipped. The sound of crackling got worse and the image shifted from black and white to animated, and then back to a normal 3D image. The girl sighed; she had been out too long. It was time to head back before the world consumed her.</p><p> </p><p>The girl pulled a radio out of her pocket and pressed a button,” Mitti, Yellow, Ray.” The girl spoke,” The glitches are getting out of hand. It’s time to go back before they consume us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay IDK,” Ray’s voice came over the speaker,” Did we get enough intel for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Regardless of whether you guys did or not,” another voice comes across the radio,” For once the dumbass is making a good call. You need to come back. The readings are getting worse. We don’t need any more losses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hear that guys,” IDK says speaking into her radio with a smirk,” Jane doesn’t want to lose me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up idiot,” Jane says annoyed,” Just get home. Mickey has a meeting set up for the elites. Don’t be late.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK laughs and steps off her post before using her grappling hook to climb on top of a nearby roof. That’s when the glitch got worse. Suddenly the entire world was consumed in a white flashing of glitches. Like reality itself was flashing. IDK could see her skeleton as the world flashed.</p><p> </p><p>“What… hell… on!?” The radio spoke but the radio was crackling so bad that IDK couldn’t decipher what was being said. A tilting feeling passed over IDK, along with the panicked feeling that she was about to die. The roof under her feet went from a 2D image, to a black and white one, and then back to 3D. The trees themselves began to have a whirlpool effect.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a large explosion in the distance. A gust of wind knocked IDK off the roof and she barely had time to grab hold of the gutter before another shock wave followed. The world was ringing for moments long after the wave of wind passed. But still IDK hung there in shock at what had just occurred. The radio is what snapped reality back into place.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was THAT?” Ray’s voice crackled through the speakers. IDK shook her head to rid herself of the ringing that was trapped in her ears. IDK pulled herself back onto the roof with only minor difficulty. She stood in fear and awe when she finally got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone else see the pretty shining light off in the distance?” IDK questions. Not moving her eyes from the place in the distance where the light was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” yellow responds,” Call me crazy but I don’t think that it’s probably anything good.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get back now, we’ve already been out for too long and we don’t know what’s going to end up being over there,” Ray says, forever more being the voice of reason. Unfortunately for Ray, IDK was in charge and IDK didn’t listen to reason.</p><p> </p><p>“We came out to get intel,” IDK said into the radio, stretching and readying herself to get a move on,” And now there is a giant light in the sky which we have never seen before. I think now is a good time to do our jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK we could die if we stay out here much longer,” Ray says panicking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“We have the medicine,” IDK says casually.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for emergencies only dumbass,” Ray says.</p><p> </p><p>“And you wouldn’t consider this to be an emergency, we need to figure out if that light is a threat. I consider that to be a priority.” IDK says smirking,” Plus it will be fun, the past few days have been extremely boring.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray seems to take the thought into consideration, as there is silence over the radio for a brief amount of time,” Okay, I am in,” Ray says,” But we are only going to observe, we aren’t fighting. If you try to fight, I will call Mickey. We weren’t sent out for a suicide mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn,” Idk says faking disappointment,” I was hoping to jump right into the beam of light as a test subject.”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am kidding!” IDK yells in response,” Sort of, but let’s move. We are the team patrolling today. We need to head back in time to check in before dark.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>IDK takes a flying leap to the next roof and slides down the crumbling shingles before launching onto the next roof where she meets with Mitti. Mitti has a buster sword strapped to her back. And much like IDK, is decked out in black mission gear and a mask. The masks didn’t do much against the glitch. But the more skin covered the better.</p><p> </p><p>“The glitch keeps getting worse,” Mitti says disappointedly.” And there were more glitch monsters in this sector than usual. It’s getting worse. Do the elites have any plan at all?”</p><p> </p><p>IDK sighs. Of course, Mitti would pick up on the change. Mitti was a former elite after all. “Yeah there is some shit going on, but I promise we are trying all we can we are just- “</p><p> </p><p>“Just as confused as the rest of us.” Mitti finishes IDK’s sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you Mickey is trying everything they can,” IDK says,” Let’s just do our job so they can do theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>A silence settled between them and eventually they were joined by Ray and Yellow. They finally reached a point where roof jumping was no longer possible. They reached the wasteland. Where 3 years prior the glitch had swallowed all the buildings and plants whole. Nothing grew here, it was nothing but a sheet of white, reality itself collapsing in on itself. Towards the center of the <em>lack of</em> reality, there was a bright light. But weirdly enough the light wasn’t white like IDK had originally thought. No… instead it was a light blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s put on the gas masks and gloves at least,” Ray says,” I have never trusted this area.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK doesn’t argue for once. This area was truly one of the most dangerous and heartbreaking areas that they had to pass every day. IDK is pretty sure she can still hear the screams of those lost to the glitch echoing through the broken city in the nights.</p><p> </p><p>Yellow steps forward first,” Let’s get moving,” Yellow says,” We have to get back, so let’s get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>Each step closer to the light seemed to morph reality. It got to the point where none of them felt like they were moving. It was like instead they were stood completely still. But yet IDK logically knew she was moving her legs. Mitti was the first to stumble and fall on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell,” Mitti exclaimed,” It feels like grass. The ground feels like it’s covered in grass.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK looks at the whitewash of nothingness that consumed the ground. “Get up Mitti,” IDK says nervously,” I need us all to be ready to run- “</p><p> </p><p>A sharp ringing noise cut IDK off and a shocking blast sent all four scouts outside the wasteland. Ray managed to catch themself by grabbing a lamppost. And Mitti managed to slow her landing with her sword. Yellow grabbed hold of a parking meter. And IDK managed to get her grappling hook hooked onto a mess of vines hanging off a nearby building. A startling white light overtook the area, and IDK listened in pain as the screaming of the world around her got louder than before. The wind blew and all four were hanging onto their anchors for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>Then it stopped. Everything stopped. IDK stood, disoriented, and unbalanced. And looking up, she saw a sight she never would have thought possible. Even with the apocalypse happening for the last three years.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys,” IDK says quietly, eyes widened,” Remember all those stories and movies, and show we used to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ray says chuckling. Still to busy getting up to notice what IDK noticed. “We met by writing fanfictions remember. Of course, I remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK points a shaking finger in the direction of the shining light, where a mass of figures stood. “I think… reality just took a new turn.”</p><p> </p><p>All of them turned to see where IDK was pointing, only to have their eyes widen. Those stories… those characters… those things they considered to be an unreal concept all those years ago. That they took solace in now as… purely stories… Now stood in front of them… Just as real as all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Reality had just gotten even more weird.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey stood waiting for IDK to come back with her team. Jane had said they would be back soon over 2 hours ago. And whether Mickey wanted to admit it or not, they were getting worried for their friend. But again, Mickey would probably never admit that to IDK’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey stood poised and waiting, watching over the front gate while standing in the window of their office. The glitches in the air were getting worse as time went on. The night would bring more glitch monsters. And it was already getting dark.</p><p> </p><p>IDK needed to get back with her team <em>now.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sitting here and worrying isn’t going to do anything Mickey,” Salty says flipping through the pages of a report that ended up on their desk earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not worrying,” Mickey said glaring at Salty.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit,” said another voice from above Mickey’s head. Spence was sitting up in the rafters, also reading over a report,” You always worry when a patrol cuts it this close to dark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me?” Mickey mutters under their breath, “There was that weird sound and we lost distance contact afterwards. If it gets dark, we may have to gather the rest of the Elites in a rescue mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to me to tell them to be ready to go?” Sock asks. Sock is tinkering with one of their weapons as they ask, but they give Mickey their full attention as they wait for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“If you could,” Mickey says smiling gently,” Hurry please, it’s going to be dark soon and I have a bad feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock gets up quickly and moves to the door. Their weapon they had been adjusting is tucked into its sheathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Salty, Spence,” Mickey says standing in front of the open window a moment longer before deciding to shut it,” Get your gear on and get pull the motorcycles from the garage. Pack the anti-glitch meds.”</p><p>Salty and Spence nodded their heads in understanding before leaving the room in a flurry of motion. Mickey grabbed their gear and got changed. Their heart beating with intense worry for the people they had outside.</p><p> </p><p>The world had changed so much in three years. All of them had lost people. Families had simply been erased from existence. People’s skin glitched away leaving only skeletons in their midst. The Deletion had been a day that no one would ever forget though. The day that the entire world flipped and deleted over 75% of the population. Entire areas of the world were gone, leaving behind nothing but white empty spaces, where not even the sky shown through. It was by the grace of God the members of Fanfiction Corner, a mere discord server, had all been together at a con the day of the Deletion. And it was even more of a miracle that they had managed to keep most everyone alive.</p><p> </p><p>It had only been thanks to the elites that Mickey was able to do this job and lead this group of people. Without them, Mickey would have broken long before. After all it was IDK who figured out you could protect yourself from the glitch if you covered your skin. It had been Sock and Spence who figured out how to make devices that warded off the glitches. And it had been Salty and Jane who had discovered, alongside Mickey, that this new age brought with it another glitch in reality. But one that could work in their favor. Powers. Not quite magic. But a mixture of supernatural abilities that mirrored things you would find in story books.</p><p> </p><p>It was only thanks to any of this that Mickey could lead this mass of people like they did. And so yeah, they were a tiny bit worried when their friends went missing, but could you blame them. With a world as screwed as this one, that was Mickey’s family.</p><p> </p><p>“We are ready to go Mickey,” Akira said from the door. Akira was wearing their mission gear. But as with all the elites, Akira had a symbol on their back that identified them as an elite, and as which one.</p><p> </p><p>Being an elite wasn’t at all a glamourous job, and each one had to take an oath of loyalty. Each one had to be ready to be sent on a mission where they might die at any given moment. Mickey worried that they had given this mission to not only IDK but also to those who weren’t ready to die at any given time.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have the medical bags in case something happened,” Mickey asks while walking beside Akira to the motorcycles.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sees Akira nod out of the corner of their eye. “I have also told Tiny, Peanut, and Solar to keep watch over the radios. As usual, they know what to do if something happens to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey nods before slipping the mask over their head and throwing on their trench coat. In the garage, all the elites were dressed the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I had IDK scouting an hour to the East today,” Mickey says, suppressing the nerves that were crawling into their throat. “We need to move quickly but also with caution. There was a lot of commotion before we lost ranged communication with them. I don’t need to lose any more people today. As usual, if you see a glitch monster, kill it. If you feel sick suddenly, take the medicine. If you lose your mask, find cover. And please, for the love of God, stay with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sees everyone nod in some form of understanding. Sock holds up a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey smirks,” Alright let’s roll out.”</p><p> </p><p>The motorcycles roared to life and the elites took a deep breath of unglitched air before speeding off into the slowly darkening night.</p><p> </p><p>“Elites to base,” Mickey speaks into their radio. “Testing now, do you copy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Copy!” Tiny’s voice rings through the radio speakers.</p><p> </p><p>They rode for another 10 minutes before Maple tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Elite’s to base,” Maple called,” Do you copy? Second test.”</p><p> </p><p>“We… co… py…”</p><p> </p><p>The elites tensed as the radio crackled. That was far too much, and far too soon of a signal drop for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey gritted their teeth and bit their lip, “Keep moving guys. We will test it again in 10 minutes, but we can’t turn back.”</p><p> </p><p>An unsteadiness dropped over the group as the rode for the next ten minutes. This time it was Sock.</p><p> </p><p>“Elites to base, do you copy?” Sock called over the radio.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but silence. The elites each had a lump in their throat.</p><p> </p><p>“If any of you want to turn back you can,” Mickey said,” But if you stay, we have a job to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Nobody turned around. Instead everybody throttled their bikes even more and they all sped forward to where IDK’s last known communication had been.</p><p> </p><p>30 minutes on the road and the sky turned completely dark, even the last shreds of light that had once been in the sky were gone, and the moon was scattered across the sky as and effect of the glitch. It was in no position to reflect the sun’s light onto earth. Not like the sun had much of a light in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>The first howl of the night had all of them jumping. No matter how often they left the city gates at night. The sound of gargled and broken howling would always scare the shit out of all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to engage them,” Mickey says swerving their bike to go a different way,” We need to find IDK, Mitti, Ray, and Yellow. And as long as they don’t see us, they won’t engage us.”</p><p> </p><p>Even as Mickey says this, they remove the sword they had in their sheathe as a precaution.</p><p> </p><p>At 45 minutes into the drive, they see it. The light shining in the sky. The light was lighting up the earth much like the moon used too when it was full.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone!” Mickey called,” Radio out and see if IDK can hear our transmission now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane was the first to move,” Dumbass!” Jane said over the radio nervously,” Let us know if you can hear us.”</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing for a moment and then Yellow’s voice came through.</p><p> </p><p>“We can hear you!” Yellow said,” We are at the edge of the wasteland. We need assistance!!!”</p><p> </p><p>All the elites throttled their bikes as fast as they could push them. They were approaching the wasteland with speed, and suddenly they were sliding.”</p><p> </p><p>“THE HELL!?” Mickey shouted as they slid and were thrown from their bike. Looking around, Mickey could see the rest of their elites were in similar circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>Spence groaned, “What the fuck?” Spence asked curiously. “Is this fucking Ice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you surprised by shit anymore?” Salty asked trying to stand.</p><p> </p><p>The elites were about to all finish standing up but suddenly a voice stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move,” A voice said,” Stop where you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey is that- “</p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way,” Akira cut Salty off.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Todoroki Shoto,” Mickey said with awe in their voice,” From my hero Academia.”</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki Shoto was using his ice to trap Mitti, IDK, Yellow, and Ray. Not far from him Bakugo was screaming in the face of IDK, who was calling Bakugo “Angry Boi”. And in front of Mitti, Midoriya stood trying to make sense of the entire situation. Luckily Izuku wasn’t attacking anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“And suddenly this world just got more fucking weird,” Spence says standing up fully. Then he makes a sound of shock,” Guys there are more.”</p><p> </p><p>Spence points into the distance where the characters from various shows, movies, anime, manga, games, and even books stand there looking around at the sights of the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Mickey says in shock. Suddenly there is another glitch and then an ear-piercing noise breaks through reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus! SHIT!” Salty yells and covers their ears in pain.</p><p> </p><p>The very air throbs around all of them. And Mickey looks up to realize the sound was affecting the characters as well. This was Mickey’s shot. Mickey shot across the area, ears still throbbing with the noise. They grabbed Mitti, Yellow, Ray, and IDK and sped back to the elites. All four people were okay, only slightly tired out and drained.</p><p> </p><p>“Give them a dose of the medicine,” Mickey yelled once the noise stopped,” They are going to need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey stood ready and poised for a fight as Todoroki stood up slowly, “Look,” Mickey said throwing up their hands in surrender,” We aren’t your enemies, we have just as little a clue of what’s going on as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki gives Mickey a once-over in response. Behind him stood Midoriya and Bakugo.</p><p> </p><p>“How do we know if we can trust you?” Bakugo asks raising an eyebrow in question. His hands were sparking with explosions, ready to fight if it came down to that.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey hesitated. Unsure if these <em>characters </em>could be trusted either.</p><p> </p><p>“We can give you a place to stay!” IDK’s voice echoed through the air, and GOD Mickey was ready to throw them to a glitch monster.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey wanted to facepalm. Weren’t these guys just seconds ago trying to attack everyone?</p><p> </p><p>“You dumbass,” Mickey heard Jane utter to IDK. “We don’t know if we can trust <em>them</em> yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean they are the good guys, right?” IDK asks.</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH!” Salty says exasperated,” IN SHOWS THAT DON’T FUCKING EXIST.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pssh!” IDK said waving a hand,” I am sure it will be fine. Now what’s the plan for getting them all back.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey really wanted to slap IDK around about a thousand times to make the girl see some sense.</p><p> </p><p>“We only have enough motorcycles for the elites and for you guys to ride on the back,” Jane deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then we shall simply have some stand on our shoulders,” IDK says smiling with a thumbs up motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kill her yet?” Salty asks withdrawing a knife from their belt.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey doesn’t even need to turn around, “Put the knife away Salty, you can chase her with a broom when we get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes please!” IDK shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone groans, and Mickey turns to look at a large group of very confused characters.</p><p> </p><p>“How many of you can keep up running alongside motorcycles?”</p><p> </p><p>Each Elite ended up with at least seven characters trying to fit on the bikes alongside them.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK I hope you are ready to die when we get home,” Mickey said glaring at IDK, who was riding with a very happy Mitti, who was riding behind a very confused Oikawa Tooru.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be a long night,” Salty says grumpily.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a lot we need to figure out. For now, let’s get away from here. The glitches are getting worse.” Mickey says stressed out.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, a streetlight they had all stood under only moments before… glitched out of existence. And left behind was nothing but emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving back at the city was easy enough, though more uncomfortable than Mickey had been planning on. Trying to keep the occupants of their bike from falling off, ended up being more of a chore than Mickey would have liked. As they approached the gates Mickey through up an arm to tell Solar to open them. Seconds later they were pulling their bikes under cover and guiding the characters to the entrance to the underground facility that had been built. It had taken 2 years to finish it. But as soon as it was found that the ground glitched far less than anything else, there was no question about establishing a place to stay underground. The buildings above ground were used for working and lookout positions, and of course The elites stayed above ground, poised and ready for any danger about to threaten the town.</p><p> </p><p>The characters looked around in wonder. Mickey didn’t blame them, the city had almost an invisible forcefield around it, but yet you could see it was there because of the glitches happening right up against it. Pushed up on it like it was glass.</p><p> </p><p>Sock noticed the confusion first, “Certain types of crystals repel the effect a good amount, never completely, but a good amount.” A small glitch happened by Sock’s head before they continued,” But the crystals aren’t even from this area and are rare where they are found. We can’t get enough of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock points to a red and beautiful crystal,” It’s called Red Beryl,” Salty says as Sock points,” It’s extremely rare, we are lucky we found enough to protect this area and the inside of the bunker.”</p><p> </p><p>“WOW!” An excited female voice said,” IT’S SO COOL!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey watched as Ruby Rose, from a show that Mickey watched years ago called RWBY, tried to touch the crystal.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Akira says grabbing hold of the red cape that had been Ruby’s signature in the show. “If you touch it you might break it. Then we are screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby seemed to understand because she stopped trying to touch the rare crystal.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looked and decided that now would be the best time to have a conversation with IDK about the day.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighed,” IDK come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey turned only to hear IDK’s indignant and stubborn voice cut through the air, “No thank you. If you are going to kill me… there <em>will be</em> witnesses.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey stopped walking and sighed. “I am sure you will want this conversation to happen in private.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bold of you to assume I don’t want my murder to be publicized,” IDK responds pointing at Mickey, much like how one would point when casting an accusation.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ fine!” Mickey says annoyed” What the hell were you thinking dumbass, why didn’t you turn around and come back the moment that you realized communication with us got lost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait we lost communication?” IDK asks surprised, “I didn’t know that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my fucking god,” Salty groaned throwing their head back in despair.</p><p> </p><p>“You dumbass,” Jane said facepalming.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK,” Sock groaned, also facepalming.</p><p> </p><p>“They are achieving new levels today,” Maple says laughing. Spence nods with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yu, Akira, and Purple didn’t even say anything, they simply went to stand as far away from IDK as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“You are telling me that when you didn’t get a message for OVER THIRTY MINUTES, YOU DIDN’T THINK SOMETHING WAS WRONG!?” Mickey asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” IDK nodded,” That probably should have been a dead giveaway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the broom?” Salty asks,” I am chasing the motherfucker. Where is the broom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now,” Mickey says throwing up a hand. Before turning back to IDK, who had a smirk laid upon their face,” Then you go and investigate a weird fucking light and get attack. AND THEN you INVITE the one’s who ATTACKED YOU back to the base.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are very sorry for- “</p><p> </p><p>Mickey cuts Midoriya off, “Shut up short stack.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re short too,” IDK smirks.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment of silence, and the rare occurrence of IDK realizing her mistake happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Very sorry,” IDK says before speaking again,” In my defense, you knew I was like this and still made me an elite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep talking and I’ll make you a test subject for the glitch,” Mickey says stepping away from IDK.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes please!” IDK shouts.</p><p> </p><p>The shout echoed across the center of the town. And that’s when everyone noticed the silence. And despite everything, the nights were never this silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Yu, get to the post now!” Mickey said in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Yu wasted no time, running at a dead sprint to the front gate and climbing to the top of the tower. It was only moments later that Yu turned with a fearful glint in their eye. Yu didn’t need to do the signal for Mickey to know.</p><p> </p><p>“If you can fight then you can stay here with us and fight. If you can’t get underground now. IDK, go with those going underground you are probably- “</p><p> </p><p>“Exhausted or not,” IDK says, cutting Mickey off,” I am bored and this sound like fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can we do to help?” Mickey heard a voice ask. Mickey turned around to see Ruby and the other characters that came from that show.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s these things,” Mickey responds unsheathing,” We call them glitch monsters. They take the form of animals, but they aren’t animals. At least not one’s natural to this world. If they bite or scratch you, the place where they bite, or scratch disappears. And in a high enough concentration they can cause the glitches to get worse, and eventually glitch out entire cities and- “</p><p> </p><p>A loud earthshaking thump cut Mickey off. And the rest of those who couldn’t fight sprinted to join those already inside the bunker. Those remaining turned to see a giant dragon. It’s body was clear, and the only reason that you could even tell it was there was because of the glitches that rode across the skin, much like they did over top the city all of the time. The dragon was as big as a city. It towered over everyone like a skyscraper straight from hell.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK activate your power and get around behind it.” Mickey said quietly,” Don’t do anything until I give you the okay to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>“This day keeps getting worse,” Spence says. His hands spark with magical energy as he waits for the order to go.</p><p> </p><p>“On my count,” Mickey says, “1…” The dragon took a step forward. “2…” The dragon swiveled its head around to find its next target. “3…” The dragon settled its gaze onto the group of fighters in the center of town.</p><p> </p><p>“SPENCE LIGHT THE FUCKER UP!!!” Mickey yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Spence smirked and outstretched their hands towards the dragon. Spence’s eyes flashed a golden color and suddenly the dragon was ignited into flames.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t going to trap it for long, you have to move quick. I have until Spence’s flames wear off!” Jane touches a hand to the ground and suddenly vines are wrapping around the dragon and tugging it down toward the earth.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon cried out, and the cry resounded like a distorted scream. The glitches turned red and the Dragon unfurled its wings and threw Jane and Spence back with a forceful wind gust.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha,” Mickey hears a voice say, and turns around to see Spence and Jane had been caught by Midoriya and the fellow classmates of 1-A.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon stood up as it was released from the prison that had held it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sock. Salty,” Mickey said quickly.” Defensive Magic!”</p><p> </p><p>The dragon breathed a red glitching fire that was even more unpredictable than normal flames, and for a moment Mickey thought it was going to kill them all. But the fire hit a wall that set itself up right in front of all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Cutting it kind of close, aren’t you?” Mickey asked breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“We got a shield up did we not?” Salty responds with a hint of snark.</p><p> </p><p>“Yu do your thing!” Mickey shouts, and suddenly there are animals running at the dragon, expertly drawn, and crafted.</p><p> </p><p>Akira throws a spear into the dragon’s side and the dragon let’s out another wail before whipping its wing out and throwing off Yu’s offence.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK I am waiting on you!” Mickey shouted,” Anytime now you slow ass bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>“AND WHO’S TO SAY I’M NOT WAITING ON YOU!!!” IDK says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon roared and suddenly it turned charcoal black, with red eyes, and white markings.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey heard a gasp from behind them, but they were a bit too concerned with the fact IDK just blew their own cover.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SIGNALLING WHEN YOU WERE READY?!” Mickey asked throwing their hands up in the air irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“We can still do this!” IDK says smiling.</p><p> </p><p>IDK didn’t even hesitate to simply jump and draw her sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit!” Mickey muttered to themselves as they leaped, drawing their sword as well. Together IDK and Mickey sliced off the dragon’s head before tumbling onto the ground and rolling to a stop outside the gated city.</p><p> </p><p>“See,” IDK says breathlessly giving a thumbs up,” It worked out.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looked at IDK glaring and covered in dirt and dust,” Get inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir!” IDK says Mockingly Saluting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu was sitting at the table in the elite’s office on top of the watchtower drawing. Probably the first time in the week since all the characters had gotten here that Yu was actually able to sit and just relax for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Yu sighed as they erased a mistake they made before erasing it the best they could with the old eraser they had found on the last scout mission. The paper was old as well and limited. Technically Yu was supposed to be making a report, but drawing was much more fun. Yu settled back into a relaxed silence as they began to draw again. It was peaceful in the elite’s quarters. The sun seemed to be having one of its brighter days, so the sun was shinning through the window lazily. Sock was curled up like a cat on top of Salty who was reading an old worn out Harry Potter book. Honestly, the book had probably been read far to many times, but until Mickey got around to that library mission they were thinking about. Books were pretty limited. And entertainment was unfortunately not on the top of anyone’s list anytime soon. Especially not when you had to risk your life to have it. Spence was laying down on their desk, passed out on top of a pile of reports from the scouting teams for the day. Akira was talking to Aya in the corner, laughing about something or another. Jane was sitting in the rare bout of bright sunshine with relaxed expression on their face while staring out the window. And Purple could be seen at their post outside enjoying the freshest air they’ve had in a while along side Maple who was tossing rocks into glitches and watching the rocks disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten points!” Maple cheers. And Yu makes a mental note to ask Maple what weird game she made up this time. It honestly might be more fun than whatever Yu was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Putting down their pencil and leaning back Yu could see the town square; Mitti and all the Haikyuu fans were talking with all the Haikyuu characters excitedly. The Merlin fans were gushing over Merlin while Arthur seemed confused as to why he wasn’t getting any attention. Bee and Pan were talking excitedly with Connor and Marcus from some game called Detroit Become Human. Korie was happily talking with all the RWBY characters with a smile on her face. And there was a crowd surrounding Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the characters were likely down in the bunker being swarmed by fans of those fandoms.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, the day was a good one. Yu sighed and turned back to their drawing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SLAM!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a clatter as sock fell off the bed in a panic. Salty was standing on the bed, book fallen to their left, and magic sparking from their fingertips. Spence sat up in a panic and hurled a pencil at the door. Jane was startled out of their daydream practically dove behind a desk. Akira took Aya and shoved them behind themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Yu says practically jumping out of their seat. Hand at the knife on their waist.</p><p> </p><p>“HELLO!!!” IDK shouts running into the room, before settling into a seat dramatically. As if she was collapsing after a very long day.</p><p> </p><p>“I AM GOING TO EVISERATE YOU!!!” Salty shouts at IDK,” WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE US ALL LIKE THAT YOU DUMBASS!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eviscerate? That sounds fun! I’ll take four of them!” IDK says smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Salty falls back onto the bed annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK why did you have to charge in here like that,” Sock says, Sock was obviously still annoyed, but was a lot calmer than Salty was.</p><p> </p><p>IDK ignores the question,” Where is Mickey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miggy is on the roof,” Spence says collapsing back into the chair. Seemingly trying to get over the heart attack IDK had just given all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you all look like hell?” IDK asks confused,” You all need to relax, it’s a great day today.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK walks over to the closed window and slams it open, this time scaring Maple and Purple who were both on watch. Maple almost falls off the edge of her tower. And Purple screams before crouching into a position of utter despair.</p><p> </p><p>“MICKEY!!!!” IDK screams into the air, startling everyone in the square, and Yu swears even a few glitches in the air dispersed in surprise at the sudden loud noise. That is something they should research for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds after IDK’s shouting, Mickey is climbing through the window and giving IDK a very irritated look.</p><p> </p><p>“There better be a really good reason- “</p><p> </p><p>“LET ME GO ON PATROL AGAIN!!!” IDK shouts, “DO YOU KNOW HOW BORING IT IS AROUND HERE!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lower your voice IDK,” Spence groans holding his head.</p><p> </p><p>IDK does so,” We haven’t gone on a patrol in days because you’ve been having us all keep track of the characters. But I am bored, and I want to go somewhere other than here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well lucky for you I am going on a mission with a few elites soon,” Mickey says giving a peace sign. A deviant smirk played across their lips.</p><p> </p><p>IDK jumped up into the air and cheered. But Mickey’s smirk grew wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Unlucky for you, you aren’t one of the Elite’s going,” Mickey smiles at IDK brightly, and IDK collapses onto the ground in despair. Purple and Maple stand near the open window as Mickey talks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yu, Spence, Sock, and I are going to make the trip to that city 9 hours from here.” Mickey says.</p><p> </p><p>A silence settled over the Elites. “That’s a dangerous trip Babe,” Salty says cautiously,” And the only thing in that city is a library, a game store, and a hardware store. Sure, they have a grocery store but that isn’t going to help you much. The food is going to be spoiled by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to try and get as much on these fandoms that we can,” Mickey says,” Sock is coming to see if they can use any of those old computer parts to make us ones that work. I am hoping today we can find an old car we can fix up. The trip will go much smoother then.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be dangerous,” Salty says.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s necessary,” Mickey says. “Prince we will be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Salty seems to relent,” At least take me then.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mickey says,” I need you to watch over IDK and make sure they don’t pull anymore stupid shit. Besides, I need one defensive magic user here.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHY DON’T I GET TO GO!?” IDK shouts indignantly, cutting off whatever Salty was going to respond with.</p><p> </p><p>“Punishment for the dumbassery you pulled the other day,” Mickey deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“Illegal,” IDK mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“I see your previous point,” Salty says,” Just be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will be,” Mickey says nodding,” But for now… Yu let’s go, if we go to the dealership, we might find one that still runs even after 3 years of never moving.”</p><p> </p><p>Yu nods excitedly, “Okay guardian!” Yu says hopping out of their chair and running to go get ready.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take Yu very long to get ready. They were practiced at climbing into mission clothes after three years of needing to be ready at every turn.</p><p> </p><p>Yu stood by the gate waiting as Mickey talked to Mitti about keeping an eye on the characters.  Mitti nodded, glad they were getting the assignment.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later Yu and Mickey left the gates and safety of the town, heading west towards the dealership.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we could get some papers and stuff when we go to the library?” Yu asks, “I really miss drawing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can find something,” Mickey says smiling, the trip over to the dealership didn’t take long. And soon they were stepping onto the lot. “Our goal is to find a Van, but if we can find something bigger than that’s great.”</p><p> </p><p>Yu nods before looking around and seeing a fence. Huge passenger vans laid beyond it, “Over there!” Yu points.</p><p> </p><p>“Good find Yu!” Mickey says smiling,” I am going to go inside, and I’m going to try and find some keys. You go and hop the fence.”</p><p> </p><p>The two split up without another word. Yu took a running leap at the fence and scaled it before dropping on the other side. The area was silent. Glitches jumping through the air. Hopefully, the cars themselves would be okay. Yu chewed their lip nervously, keeping watch around themselves in case something were to jump out. They kept their staff drawn and ready to strike any attackers.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Yu arrived at a van that they felt was the biggest one there. Yu threw their hands up in triumph and went to call out for Mickey. But a low throaty growl cause Yu to stop walking and stiffen. Slowly they turned to see a glitch wolf standing there. Its teeth were bared at Yu. Its feet set in an aggressive stance, and then suddenly it was charging.</p><p> </p><p>Yu dove out of the way of the gnashing teeth just in time. The wolf ran into the side of one of the vans and fell to the ground. It didn’t stay down. In fact, it was up again in seconds, crouching and getting ready to pounce a second time. Meanwhile Yu did the best they could to draw with their staff in the dirt. Just as the wolf pounced again Yu slammed their fist into the dirt. From the ground sprung forth a magnificent wolf, two times the size of the one attacking. Yu’s wolf snatched the glitch monster from midair and tossed it into a nearby fence before disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>Drawings made in dirt didn’t stay for very long.</p><p> </p><p>The glitch wolf stood back up angrier than ever, and Yu made another drawing this time on a stone from their pocket. Seconds later Yu impaled the glitch wolf with a sword made from stone. The wolf fell to the ground before shattering into a spray of shimmering lights. And Yu’s stone sword crumbled to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Stone didn’t stick around long either. But it sure as hell did some damage.</p><p> </p><p>Yu fell to their knees to catch their breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yu!” Yu heard Mickey’s voice,” Are you alright!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Yu says giving a thumbs up,” I am okay guardian, there was just a glitch wolf.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey nodded in understanding. “You handled it though?”</p><p> </p><p>Yu just nods.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey smiles. Mickey holds up a box full of keys. “Good, now let’s see if any of these babies work.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days leading up to the big trip were taxing, and busier than any day the compound had had in a while. Sock busied themselves with protecting the van they would be taking from glitches. Yu worked trying to pack supplies they would need, while Spence sharpened and fixed up any weapons they would need along the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mickey!” Sock calls seeing Mickey spar with Yellow in the square. Mickey looks over at Sock and misses blocking the well-aimed kick to their head. Mickey let’s out an undignified yelp as the blow knocks them off their feet and into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!” Yellow panics over having kicked the leader. Meanwhile IDK scream laughs from on top of the guard tower.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU JUST GOT THE SHIT KICKED OUT OF YOU!!!” IDK shouts laughing their ass off. Seconds later they were ducking as a spear flew right where their head would have been. IDK sighs disappointedly, “Damnit! Why did I duck!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry Mickey,” Yellow says anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey smiles kindly. “It’s alright Yellow. It was a good kick. However, if you opponent isn’t distracted, they might be able to grab your leg and gain control of the situation. Try not to give your opponent that upper hand.” Mickey looks around for a second,” Who can step in and spar with Yellow? I need to talk with Sock.”</p><p> </p><p>Pan’s arm flies into the air, and Mickey switches out with the excitable youth.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Kitten?” Mickey asks Sock.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and I really going to be the only two drivers?” Sock asks, “Spence doesn’t drive, and Yu doesn’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t thought about it honestly,” Mickey says stressed,” I was more worried about the rest of the trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what are we going to do?” Sock asks. “None of the other Elites drive. Well, Jane does, but I assume they need to be here for… reasons.” Sock glances over at IDK who was putting a rock in their mouth and biting down whilst making a face of utter discontentment.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey watches the disappointing scene for a moment before shaking their head and turning away in grief.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU MADE ME AN ELITE!” IDK calls out noticing the action. Their mouth still had a rock in it though, so it came out garbled and mumbled. “AND I WANTED TO SEE IF IT TASTED SALTY!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey ignores the dumbassery going on behind them. They think for a moment before glancing up at Mitti who was cheering on the sparring matches.</p><p> </p><p>“MITTI!” Mickey calls out to the other. Mitti’s head snaps in their direction and she quickly runs over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need?” Mitti asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be willing to come with us on this trip?” Mickey asks. Mitti’s eyes go wide.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be a dangerous trip- “</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s a necessary trip. I need at the very least four drivers. Do you know anyone else who might be able to drive?” Mickey asks.</p><p> </p><p>Mitti stands there for a moment silently, seeming to think to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got this!” Mitti says smiling. Mitti runs off into the bunker.</p><p> </p><p>“BE READY TO GO SOON!!!” Mickey shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“WE WILL BE OUT IN 15 MINUTES!” Mitti shouts back, a smile laid upon her face.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey watches as Mitti runs and disappears into the bunker before turning back to where IDK was now crawling along the ground on her stomach. Mickey watches with a disappointed look as IDK swivels their body to move along the ground. IDK looks up and notices Mickey’s glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Drugs,” IDK says staring straight into Mickey’s eyes before scooting out of eyesight behind a building.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck is she doing now?” Salty asks watching IDK’s dumbass disappear from view.</p><p> </p><p>“I think they are entering a new level of boredom,” Jane says with a raised eyebrow. Jane puts the box they were carrying into the van.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay looking after them?” Yu asks concerned,” I think her brain is breaking down.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bold of you to assume that it hasn’t already,” Maple says loading up some gas cans into the car.</p><p> </p><p>“DRUGS!!!” All the elites turn in confusion and watch as IDK jumps into the well in the town square.</p><p> </p><p>“Did they just-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jump into our supply of drinking water?” Jane says finishing Spence’s question,” Yup. Yup that’s a thing that just occurred.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey simply shook their head and turned away,” Don’t watch and you’re faith in life itself will remain somewhat intact.”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU MADE ME AN ELITE!” The call comes from the well.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not hear,” Mickey mumbles to themselves, climbing into the van.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey turns the van on, listening as the engine roars to life. Sock throws a few more bags into the back before running to the opening of the bunker to get Mitti. Yu and Spence climb into the van and take seats in the back. Positioned so that if need be, they could open up the door while driving to fire at any threats. Sock hops into the passenger seat and gives Mickey a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t specify what person to bring,” Mitti says climbing into a seat near the back of the passenger van. “So, I brought whoever I wanted that could also drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine,” Mickey says driving out of the compound at an amazing speed, “I want to make it a good distance before it gets dark. We don’t have time to- “</p><p> </p><p>Mickey turns around and stalls at Mitti’s choice in travel partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Mick-chan,” Oikawa Tooru waves at Mickey with a grin on his face. Mickey nods before slowly turning around. It wasn’t the worst choice that Mitti could have made. The choice could have been so much worse. But there was still something unsettling about driving a car for 8 hours with a person you’ve never met before sitting in the backseat, and not only that, but expecting them to drive you.</p><p> </p><p>But the decision probably could have been much worse. Mickey takes a deep breath and continues to drive.</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey’s eyes strained anticipating anything that might jump out in front of them with bated breath. It was like driving past a cornfield with 100 deer all waiting to jump out at any time. The car moving at such a slow speed stressed Mickey out. It had already been 30 minutes, but it was as if they hadn’t even moved. Mickey’s hands tightened on the wheel in front of them before pulling off to the side of the road. Mickey put the car in park before rubbing their hands over their eyes hard enough the world went white for a brief moment when they stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay guardian?” Yu asks worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey nods,” Yeah,” They say,” I’m fine. Driving just sucks now and days.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sucked before this,” Sock muttered,” Now it’s just unbearable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I’ll be able to do it?” Oikawa asks nervously,” When I drive the road isn’t usually… disappearing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll do fine,” Mitti says encouragingly,” Just drive like you would in a snowstorm or major weather emergency!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you aren’t supposed to drive at all during MAJOR weather emergencies,” Spence chuckles. His head is laying against the cool glass of the window, and he has a blanket wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stressful,” Mitti says,” But you’ll do fine, and we do it in shifts so that no one has to do it for long.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looks nervously at the driver’s seat but nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay Mickey?” Sock asks quietly, looking worriedly at their partner,” There is no shame in switching out now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Mickey says,” This drive is going to last far longer than 9 hours though. The glitches are bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock nods, “Let’s go until noon and then we can stop for lunch and walk around for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey nods and puts the car back into drive.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like you guys have experience,” Oikawa says,” With… you know… driving in this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Mitti says,” We originally got to our current base by driving 3 buses full of people out here. We drove through the town we are heading to. And we watched towns along this route get ripped from existence. We would have stopped in the town we are heading to but- “</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa watches Mitti in anticipation, but Mitti turned her head so her face wasn’t seen anymore. “But the town was too close,” Mitti says.</p><p> </p><p>The car moves down the road, and Mickey eventually falls into a hyper-focused zone. The car moves steadily, and the occupants fall into graceful conversation. Yu happily tells a story about the dog they had brought to life the other day using clay. Their hands move excitedly as they talk.</p><p> </p><p>“You remind me of Chibi-chan!” Oikawa says pointing at Yu.</p><p> </p><p>Yu’s jaw drops open, and their hands begin to flap in annoyance, “I AM NOT HINATA!”</p><p> </p><p>Spence begins to snicker in the seat in front of Yu, so Yu kicked the seat as hard as they could. “I’M NOT!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Sock was attempting to cover their laughter with their hand, Mitti was doing the same, and even Mickey was smiling in amusement in the front seat.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I say?” Oikawa asks in confusion. The setter was looking around in confusion, not knowing what they had said to set off the short elite.</p><p> </p><p>Yu was about to respond, but Mickey slammed on the breaks at that moment. Everyone in the car grabbed hold of the handles on the sides of the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Sock asks, being the first one to see what Mickey saw.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the road was a giant black inky swirling mass.</p><p> </p><p>“That looks super fucking sus,” Spence says,” I don’t think we should go near that… like at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just stay in the car,” Mickey says, leaving the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she really going out there?” Oikawa asks nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s ‘they’ today and Probably,” Sock says unbuckling their seatbelt and leaving the car to follow after Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“Today?” Oikawa asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“OH RIGHT!” Mitti says,” Mickey is genderfluid. Their preferred pronouns change from day to day. They don’t mind too much if you get them wrong though. Sorry, I forget that you don’t canonically know much about the LGBTQ community.”</p><p> </p><p>“First,” Oikawa says,” What does canonically mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… uh…. “Mitti stalls, trying to think of how to explain it. “So, like remember how you are from a show that I’ve watched.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nods. And Outside the car Mickey and Sock stare into the giant swirling mass of nothingness in the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“So Canonically,” Mitti says,” Just means that it happens in the show. So, you are not gay in the show, and no one has ever confirmed you to be gay. So, you are not canonically gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gives a strange look at Mitti, confusion written across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“But I- “</p><p> </p><p>“OH SHIT!!!” Spence yells.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s heads snap up at the swirling black mass in the ground, which now had tendrils exiting it.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched as Mickey and Sock booked it back to the car and flew into their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“OH, FUCK NO!!!” Mickey says,” I AM NOT BEING THE STUPID HORROR FILM DEATH TODAY!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP IN THE FIRST PLACE!?” Spence yelled looking in the rear-view mirror as suddenly an inky black figure, unexplainable and unimaginable, emerged from the swirling portal like shape on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“IT LOOKED LIKE A FUCKING VOID,” Mickey shouts back.</p><p> </p><p>“AND HOW WAS THAT GOING TO HELP US!?” Spence yells back. The figure stood tall enough that it’s body disappeared into the sky itself.</p><p> </p><p>“I THOUGHT MAYBE I COULD SCREAM INTO IT!!!!” Mickey shouts back,” I AM STRESSED OKAY!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Mitti was staring at Oikawa with a questioning gaze,” What were you going to say?” Mitti asks Oikawa,” Before the Hell demon climbed from the depths of the void behind us.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked from the terrifying view behind them, and then back to Mitti, “Why are you not concerned?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The day that I stop putting my faith in Mickey surviving weird situations is the day we all die for real,” Mitti says casually, “Just answer the question.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looks around the vehicle, obviously overwhelmed by the amount of shit going on. He closes his eyes for a minute as if trying to think, “I am gay?” Oikawa says,” I guess canonically.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s the sound of someone spitting out water mixed in with the squeal of tires as Mickey drifts the car around a particularly sharp curve.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE WHAT!?” Yu screams from the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god its canon,” Sock mutters from up front.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Spence and Mitti look about ready to die from excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“ARE YOU DATING ANYONE!?” Mitti asks excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really what we should- “</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me,” Mickey says as they turn another corner, this time a building 20 feet behind them is demolished by the giant nightmare creature. “Answer the question.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa glances around before sighing,” Yeah,” Oikawa says,” I’ve been dating Iwa-chan for years.”</p><p> </p><p>“I KNEW IT!!!” Mitti screams.</p><p> </p><p>“MITTI SOME HELP!?” Mickey yells.</p><p> </p><p>Mitti looks up to see Mickey had managed to lead the creature into a mess of trees, which had led to it tripping and falling on it’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“GOT IT!” Mitti yells before grabbing their sword and leaping out of the car. Seconds later Mitti stood over the disappearing, and beheaded corpse of the creature.</p><p> </p><p>“I KNEW IT!!!” Mitti shouts dancing around while covered in black and sticky blood. “I knew that IwaOi was FUCKING REAL!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighs before sinking down in their seat. “I think we should break for lunch. Mitti you are driving next!”</p><p> </p><p>Mitti gives a thumbs up before going back to her celebration dance.</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">JOIN THE DISCORD</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So…” Oikawa says dragging out the ‘o’,” You guys certainly knew how to take care of that… creature.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey glanced up from what they were holding in their hands. A pendant. “No… not really,” Mickey says thoughtfully,” Honestly we haven’t seen creatures like that before. Hell, even that dragon from the night you first arrived is strange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you all so calm?” Oikawa asks confused,” Shouldn’t you be panicking? Shouldn’t you be preparing for the worst outcome imaginable right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“This world is a constant worst-case scenario fighting against best case scenario,” Mickey says, looking back at the pendant hanging from their clasped hands.” Reality is fucking weird and has been for the last three years. If we’ve learned anything in the past few years, it’s been to trust only our instincts and the fact that nothing will ever be normal anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Yu and Spence were fast asleep in the back, sprawled out on the floor. Mitti was focused hard on driving, and Sock was staring out the window in a daydream of some kind. The conversation was with Mickey and Oikawa alone.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you lost people in the… what was it called? Deletion?” Oikawa asks. Mickey’s hands tightened around the pendent in their hands. Their glance fell quickly to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a lot of people lost… people in the deletion,” Mickey said,” In fact everyone lost someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did that belong to someone you lost?” Oikawa asked pointing to the pendant.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey hides the pendant in their hand but still answers, “Yeah. It belonged to my sister; she gave it to me before I left for my trip. I left seven days before the glitch started.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nods slowly, it was weird for Mickey to see this side of him. A side that was never shown on any screen during the show. Oikawa’s character seemed to have even more depth to it, it was scary.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to handle being a leader well,” Oikawa says,” It can’t be easy. Being a setter and captain on a volleyball team is pretty stressful.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mickey says quietly,” Well these guys are all I have now, so I’ll wake up every morning and take on that stress so they have the chance to live the most peaceful life they can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds pretty self-sacrificing,” Oikawa says,” Iwa-chan smacks me when I say shit like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey snorts in amusement,” Yeah well… I don’t exactly have a fear of dying. In fact, most times I would welcome it. But I’m not going to put the stress of my job on someone else. And besides,” Mickey glances at Sock and their mind drifts to their second partner back at base,” I’ve been told I don’t have permission.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighs and cracks their neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I am getting pretty tired,” Mickey says,” And it’s rare that I ever get any sleep, so if you don’t mind, I am going to try and lay on the floor and get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“The floor?” Oikawa asks,” Shouldn’t you wear the seatbelt at least- “</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see any cops out here enforcing the rules? If you do, let me know. There are some things we need to check on then.” Mickey says laying down and falling into a sleep on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey felt themselves fall into an almost immediate sleep. But it wasn’t like Mickey was fully asleep. Instead it felt as if they were in between realities. Clouds of purple and other vibrant colors shifted around Mickey. And then the van wasn’t there anymore. It was gone in a flash of color and wispy clouds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You haven’t realized the power you wield yet.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mickey hears a voice in their head like a whisper, and they whip around in fear of what had just spoken. Mickey reaches for a knife but there is nothing there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You stay alive for others, and others alone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Mickey says out loud,” Thank you mysterious voice in my head. I am glad we are on the same fucking page. Oh WAIT!!! I don’t know who the <em>fuck</em> you are!!! Care to share?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who I am doesn’t matter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I beg to fucking differ!” Mickey rebuts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>HUSH CHILD!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you calling a child!?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>JESUS CHRIST SHUT UP!!!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mickey stops speaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is more to this world than you currently know. There are more layers to this story you are writing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mickey takes a step back, almost instinctually. “Care to share them?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I cannot share them with you. You must discover them yourself, but don’t be afraid. You’ll soon come across the answers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Great,” Mickey mumbles to themselves,” I have a voice in my head that speaks to me. <em>And</em> it’s completely fucking worthless.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I CAN HEAR YOU!!!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Good!” Mickey says annoyed,” Unhelpful bastard. Give me one more thing to think about why don’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You do realize you are like, being a complete Asshole to a GOD right now? Right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking started it,” Mickey says sitting on the ground… which was actually just a cloud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I AM TRYING TO HELP-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey says annoyed,” I know the whole fucking trope. Mysterious God speaks to some poor bastard. And said bastard has to decipher the dumbass god’s hidden fucking message before they can even attempt to save the day. GO FIND ANOTHER POOR BASTARD!!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t you are the only one who can-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then start explaining bitch face!”</p><p>
  <em>You can’t even see my-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I know what I said,” Mickey says,” Now explain thoroughly.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t I am bound by a contract.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“YOU ARE A GOD!!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A GOD” NOT “THEE GOD”. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mickey goes to say something else but is cut off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>YOU MAY HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO REGARD FOR YOUR OWN LIFE AND THEREFORE FEEL NO OBLIGATION TO LISTEN, BUT THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT COULD DIE IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP AND LISTEN.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mickey bites their lip in irritation. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice sighs, irritated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Only you can save this world. Only you can put it back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mickey’s head snaps up. “What?! What did you just say?”</p><p> </p><p>But the question was never answered, instead suddenly Mickey was falling and plummeting back towards the earth that Mickey had never realized they had even risen from.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey shoots up into a sitting position in a panic, startling everyone in the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey!?” Sock says coming over to Mickey worriedly,” What the hell just happened!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was reminded why I hate sleeping so much,” Mickey says getting off the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salty spun in the chair waiting for a transmission to come through. It had been close to 14 hours since the group had left, and Salty was prone to overthinking. This had honestly been the longest 14 hours of their life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salty stood up, searching the room for something… anything they could do with their hands. They searched the bookshelf that had a mere three books on it. They searched the drawers for any paper they could maybe doodle on. Finally, they went over to Mickey’s desk, maybe they could find some incense Mickey made for meditation or something-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salty’s thought process halted completely as they came nose to nose with a person crouched under the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as the two people stared at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HEEEEY Salt-boi,” IDK says waving whilst still crouching under the desk,” What’s poppin?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salty’s muscles physically twitched with the urge to punch IDK across the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Salty asks exasperatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Entertaining myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By crouching under a desk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know I was waiting to eavesdrop on a conversation!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What conversation?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yours,” IDK seems to realize she blew her own cover mere seconds after the word passed her lips. “But in my defense, I have nothing else to do, and I was curious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will shoot you and make it look like an accident,” Salty says deadpanning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you coward!” IDK says indignantly,” Claim my death. Have there be witnesses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salty looks around the room in annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you looking for?” IDK asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fucking broom,” Salty responds irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salty finally spot it, but halts in their actions when the radio finally cackles to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Base? Come in base,” Mickey’s voice echoed through the room, and Salty about sprinted to the desk. Salty made it a point to never sprint unless they were in immediate physical danger. And even then, it was a toss-up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Salty says trying to come off as calm,” Are you guys okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey’s voice came through chuckling,” Yeah we are okay. We just made it to the city. We are going to load up the van with all that we can, we also found a trailer that we hooked to the back of the van. One of the tires are flat, but we are pretty sure we can find an air pump and some generators at the hardware store. You sound winded, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I’m fine- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t lie Salty,” IDK says from behind them,” You were sitting in this room all day pacing, you’ve been worried sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IDK I WILL HURT YOU!” Salty shouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes please!” IDK says not movingly away even a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys!” Mickey’s voice comes across the radio, “As much as its super comforting to hear the normal bickering, I do need to know how the base is doing though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GOOD!” IDK says,” I definitely did not break a motorcycle by trying to leap through a ring of fire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said I DIDN’T,” IDK shouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah no she definitely broke a motorcycle,” Salty says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah no,” Mickey says,” I figured.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>IDK squawks from behind Salty, “HEY!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She also caught the elite headquarters on fire,” Salty says,” We moved our stuff to the Radio room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IDK I haven’t even been gone one fucking day,” Mickey says annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that was your mistake,” IDK responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mickey sighs audibly over the radio. “Listen I’ve got to get going- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sound upset about something,” Salty says before Mickey has the chance to leave the call. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey says,” Just some weird dreams on the way here. It’s nothing any different than usual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re voice certain makes it sound more different than usual,” Salty says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but I promise it’s nothing. Or at least it’s not something I am able to talk about right now. I’m still trying to figure it out myself.” Mickey says. There is a loud noise,” Hey I have to get going. I want to get back as soon as possible. And I think Yu just ran into a glitch wolf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” IDK says before putting the radio down on the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was still talking to them,” Salty says irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but they were trying to work, and you are panicking,” IDK says,” Over something very small, if I might add.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse you- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen,” IDK says,” They are fine, the drive is a stressful one. And I can’t blame them for wanting to get the trip over with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>IDK takes a step back and ends up tripping on the mass of cords on the floor. A loud crash followed and the two looked in despair at the now broken radio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You dumbass,” Salty groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived, it was strange. For all of them it felt scary to be back in the place where years ago, people had been screaming and crying out in pain as the glitches obliterated them completely.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get moving,” Mickey said quietly, tearing their eyes from the scene in front of them. Trying to ignore the screams that echoed in their ears. Mickey points to the U-Haul trailer they had found at a house on the city outskirts. “Sock I want you to go to the hardware store, work on getting the trailer fixed up and the generators in there. Spence you are coming with me to the library. Let’s try and load up as many books and magazines… and shit that we can. Yu and Oikawa go to the Superstore. Yu, work on getting the electronics we will need, Oikawa you work on getting the movies and TV shows, and anime that we will need. Mitti you work on the games.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa raises his hand,” What movies do we need?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighs,” Mitti help him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly,” Mitti smiles happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Move as quickly as you can guys,” Mickey says,” It’ll be getting dark soon, in like thirty minutes. Thank God for summertime and leaving at like six this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Spence and Mickey ran off towards the library then.</p><p> </p><p>“How are we going to carry an entire library’s worth of books out to the van?” Spence asks, “As much as I admire your strength, I don’t think you are that strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can find a way to improvise,” Mickey mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>They finally arrive at the doors of the library. And Spence groans in disappointment. “They are locked,” Spence says annoyed,” Who the fuck takes the time to lock doors during a fucking apocalypse?!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looks sadly at the door,” People trying to survive from whatever is going on outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Spence says solemnly,” Yeah, I bet that would do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Either way we need to get in,” Mickey says. Mickey takes a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t hurt yourself,” Spence pleads moving out of the way,” I really don’t want to have to explain to Sock and Salty why I am returning you broken.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey took a few more steps back before taking a running start and crashing through the glass doors. The momentum carries Mickey over the linoleum floor and down the ramp leading into the library.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that hurt,” Mickey groans standing up. Their arm which had gotten dragged across the floor under them was stinging.</p><p> </p><p>“You did just bust through a door,” Spence says raising an eyebrow,” I would assume that would hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably a bit,” Mickey says standing up and brushing themselves off. Their knee was burning, but they ignored it and kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looks around for something they can put books in.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s load up those baskets,” Mickey says pointing at the stack of grocery baskets. “And when we fill one, we can put it on the curb out front. When we finish, we can pull the van up and load them onboard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think there are enough baskets,” Spence says looking around themselves,” There are a lot of books here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s focus on the one’s we need, and then we can move to books for entertainment,” Mickey says.</p><p> </p><p>The two make their way around the library as quickly as they can while still grabbing everything they needed. Hunger Games, Harry Potter, A BUNCH of manga, the Divergent series. Basket after basket was put out in front of the library. Until finally 35 baskets of books laid out in front of the library, ready to be loaded up on the van.</p><p> </p><p>“That went well,” Spence says stretching. The darkness didn’t allow for Mickey to see their facial expressions, but they assumed Spence had a relaxed smile on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with the books,” Mickey says,” I’m going to go pull the car around.”</p><p> </p><p>There was absolutely no light, the only light Mickey had was from a dying flashlight. There were no noises in the night, and the lack of sound made paranoia all the more prevalent. Mickey hurried in their steps to the car. Because deep down there was a gut instinct. A gut feeling… that something was going to go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was that damn town.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the fact that nothing ever goes that smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey finally made it back to the van, and practically breathed a sigh of relief when Sock was standing there already.</p><p> </p><p>“Sock,” Mickey says happy to see their partner,” Hey we need to move the van to pick up the books from in front of the library.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey moves another step towards the drivers-side door to the car, but then they stopped. Because Sock didn’t move, Sock didn’t respond. Sock didn’t even breathe. Sock simply stood in front of the van, just staring at the vehicle. And for one heart-stopping moment, Mickey thought the worst had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Sock,” Mickey puts a hand on Sock’s shoulder, and they almost breathe a sigh of relief when Sock stiffens up in response. The relief turns into fear as Sock grabs Mickey’s arm as tight as they could before slamming Mickey into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey let’s out a harsh gasp of pain as their body comes in contact with the ground hard. Their shoulder is screaming in pain. Then Sock is wrapping a cold hand around Mickey’s neck and squeezing. Mickey struggled for breath, before their eyes land on Sock’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t Sock.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Though that probably should have been obvious from the start, but the eyes definitely were some help towards the conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>Not-Sock’s eyes were white orbs of nothingness. Mickey grabbed a knife from their pocket only to have their wrist stepped on and ground into the dirt by Not-Sock.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck off!” A voice says, and the sound of a knife slashing through flesh. Then finally Mickey could breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Sock asks picking Mickey up off the ground. “Sorry I wasn’t here, I finished my job and went to go help Yu, Mitti, and Oikawa with theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sucks in gasping breaths while Sock is talking,” Why does everything always try to fucking kill me,” Mickey says breathlessly,” Spence and I finished. We just need to pull the van out in front of the library, and then when can load up the books.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey takes a few more breaths before standing up, “Come on let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>The drive over was easy enough, but despite the attack that had just occurred, the feeling Mickey held in their gut persisted.</p><p> </p><p>It persisted as they loaded the baskets.</p><p> </p><p>It persisted as they shut the doors to the trailer and bolted it shut using a lock Yu had found at the superstore.</p><p>It persisted right up till they got to the edge of the city limits. And then they spotted it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a man. And another one. And another one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mickey kept seeing more and more of them, and eventually Mickey realized they weren’t men, or at least they weren’t just men. Instead they were morphing and changing. It only took Mickey a brief moment to realize that one of those things were probably what had impersonated Sock. And honestly their strength was nothing to take lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sock,” Mickey says quietly,” I know you are going to hate me for this, but I am going to need you to drive this thing as fast as you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock was looking around as the number of shapeshifters grew more and more, “Yeah,” Sock says terrified,” Yeah I’ve got this.”</p><p> </p><p>Yu had their staff drawn and ready to fight, while Spence’s hand’s were sparking with flames. Mitti had one hand on her sword, and that’s when Mickey realized Oikawa had absolutely nothing to fight with.</p><p> </p><p>“Take this,” Mickey hands Oikawa a gun.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pinches it by the barrel, which is… the wrong way to hold a gun… a very wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we are screwed if pretty boy has to kill something,” Spence says looking in horror at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they are all thrown as Sock guns the car forward. And then they all learn that despite how much those things looked and acted… somewhat human. They weren’t even close to being human. The very speed they ran to keep up with the car was insanity. They were all on the van in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Spence was trying to light them on fire the best he could, but then there were twenty more to take a single fallen one’s place. And not to mention that the trailer kept access from a good chunk of the monsters, for lack of a better name.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold the gun like this and fire," Mitti says, teaching Oikawa the bare minimum on how to fire a gun.</p><p> </p><p>A shapeshifter jumps in at the open van door and Mitti beheads it swiftly. Yu draws a few wolves and brings them to life. And Sock does the best they can to drive and use defensive magic at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>There is a thump and sounds of dragging as more creatures began to latch on and attack the back trailer. But now they were slowing the whole van down.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s head ran. They had to get the ones behind the trailer. Mickey could hear them attacking the trailer full of supplies they had come so far to get</p><p> </p><p>“Spence!” Mickey yells,” Help me get on top of the van.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! That’s fucking insane!” Spence says.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea,” Mickey says. Sock takes a particularly sharp turn and all of them almost fall over.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this idea!?” Spence asks irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“To shoot them from the roof,” Mickey says,” We need to get rid of the one’s attacking the trailer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Find a better idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is the better idea,” Mickey says,” Now either help me up there. Or I’ll do it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Spence seems to think for a moment, before finally Mitti steps in. “Come on Mickey,” Mitti says,” Just promise me you’ll come back down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” Mickey says.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey climbs to the top of the roof with Mitti’s help. Footing is near impossible. But Mickey crouches low in an attempt to stay on somewhat solid footing.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey begins firing at the one’s that were hidden behind the trailer, but there are just so many goddamn fuckwads all around them. Mickey felt hopelessness well inside of them. And their head race. The shapeshifters began to climb over one another while running as a way to swarm the van.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s head swam, and it spun. Images of different ways to destroy the things around them flashed through Mickey’s mind. Until Mickey settled on one.</p><p> </p><p>An image of the entire army of shapeshifters bursting into flames blasted into Mickey’s mind. It was truly ridiculous, but the idea gave Mickey solace. And so, Mickey grabbed hold of that image and brought it to the front of their mind. They closed their eyes. And the moment their eyes shut; a strange noise exploded all around them. And then there was the smell of burning and the feeling of heat. Mickey’s eyes snapped open as they saw the entire army of shapeshifters had been struck down.</p><p> </p><p>And burned to a crisp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was happy when they finally saw the van pull into base with a trailer strapped to the back. Nobody wasted anytime in helping to unload the supplies. Yu happily pulled 12 boxes of paper up to the Elites’ headquarters. Sock busied themselves with setting up generators, and for the first time in forever electricity coursed through the buildings of their town. TV’s were set-up, alongside with DVD players, PlayStations, X-Boxes. Computers were setup as well. Books were unloaded onto the dusty old bookshelves that once housed business books, and books about insurance policies.</p><p> </p><p>There was something so strange and surreal about the happiness that was reclaimed as they all picked up what had once been their favorite movie, book, TV show, or game. A happiness that passed over them. Something that told them everything was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>“I SAY WE HAVE A MARATHON OF ALL OUR FAVORITE SHOWS!!!” Mitti shouts happily.</p><p> </p><p>Cheers echo from the crowd that had gathered outside the van. And soon everyone was heading down to the bunker to watch TV.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey watches in amusement as Yu runs and grabs an armful of pillows and blankets that they had grabbed from the superstore, before sprinting into the bunker in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming?” Sock asks from behind Mickey,” It’s okay to take a break sometimes you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey smiles at Sock,” No,” Mickey says smiling,” I’ll be okay. I need to sort a few things out in my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock stares at Mickey a few moments before smiling,” Come join us later if you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Mickeys says smiling and giving Sock a brief kiss on the head,” I have no clue where Salty is- “</p><p> </p><p>“They saw Haikyuu in the pile of anime and ran off with it immediately,” Sock says smirking,” I think Mitti was chasing them for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey laughs, “You better join them, or they will start without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock smiles before jogging off into the bunker. Sock going inside the bunker meant Mickey was the only one outside. Even those on watch had forgotten to stay on post, and instead had gone inside to enjoy a luxury they hadn’t had in years.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey supposed that it was okay. They would survive doing watch by themselves for a single night. It wasn’t like Mickey slept anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey climbed to the top of the watchtower and then proceeded to climb a top the roof. The night was peaceful, and silent. Mickey could handle one night of quiet contemplation and-</p><p> </p><p>“What is it with you and roofs?” IDK’s voice cut through the peace and silence.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighed irritated,” What is it with you and constantly barging into a situation?” Mickey asked with irritation in their voice.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey shifted their gaze over to IDK, who was dangling off the roof of the watchtower. Their entire body hung from where they were resting their elbows on the ledge. They were kicking their back and forth like an excited child at the dinner table, and their head was resting in their hands. It was a really weird sight to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying you <em>don’t </em>want to vibe?” IDK’s voice is mockingly shocked. And they almost fall off the roof when they move their hand to their chest for the display.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey grabs IDK before they manage to plummet to some kind of bodily injury.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said that.” Mickey rolls their eyes,” I just want to know why you had to suddenly announce your presence like that. Now get up here before you fall or some shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet,” IDK says smirking,” Let’s see what happens if I fall.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey rolls their eyes and pulls the elite a top the roof. “Are you not going to go and watch anime with everyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was,” IDK says flopping back on her back,” But then tall dark and edgy decided to climb up here… minus the tall part of course.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK just manages to avoid a smack to the head by somersaulting forward.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey glares at the girl, and IDK flashes Mickey with a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>“I came up here because we need someone to keep watch,” Mickey says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh valid.” IDK says simply. “Alright then we can sit here together and simply vibe.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them laid back, staring at the sky. And Mickey’s mind flashed to their weird dream.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I think I talked to a god in a dream yesterday… or earlier today… I can’t really remember the time,” Mickey says laughing.</p><p> </p><p>IDK lets out a laugh,” Did you tell them that you are god.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mickey says,” But I did like cuss them out.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a loud laugh that comes from IDK,” Really you cussed out a god!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“They were being a fuckwad for one thing,” Mickey says annoyed,” And for another thing, it probably wasn’t even real.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said probably,” IDK says pointing at Mickey,” Which means part of you thinks it might be real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well I just watched an entire fucking army of shapeshifters get burnt to a crisp before my eyes. Weird shit has been happening the past few days, and I still have this feeling in my gut that something huge is about to happen,” Mickey says,” Something is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you are just being paranoid,” IDK says shrugging and sitting up,” Things are actually pretty good. Sure, there are some discrepancies, but when are there not. We are dealing with them. And the characters actually are really nice and helpful. Vanya put on a concert for us the other day in the courtyard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vanya from Umbrella Academy?” Mickey asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” IDK responds.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds terrifying,” Mickey responds,” You do realize she can destroy and entire city with her power. I love her character, but you do know that right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minor details,” IDK responds brushing off the comment,” Also Luther and Midoriya have been helping rebuild the elites’ headquarters.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the ones you set on fire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, minor details,” IDK responds with a wave of her hand,” All the RWBY characters have been helping to keep us safe from glitch monsters. And I mean other characters are helping out too. OH! I got to play volleyball with the Haikyuu boys. Did you know they are all gay? Who knew?!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s head shot up at that comment, “Oikawa said he was as well,” Mickey says thoughtfully,” But that isn’t right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it seems kind of rude to say that their sexuality isn’t right- “</p><p> </p><p>“Not what I mean dumbass,” Mickey says annoyed,” I mean. That they shouldn’t be gay if they are from the show or the manga. If that were the case the author would have confirmed them to be gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if the author internally thought of them being gay,” IDK says pointing.</p><p> </p><p>“But that doesn’t follow our earlier theory of all of this,” Mickey says thinking back to the night the characters had come. The elites had stayed up for hours trying to come up with theories. “If they had come from the show, they wouldn’t be gay. And if we follow your logic, then that would mean they came from the mind of the authors. And I bet many of them are dead for one, and for two our theory of the entire apocalypse leading to this is now null and void, because no one had powers before the deletion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to pretend I understood everything you just said. I mean I don’t even have to pretend. Everything you just said makes so much sense,” IDK says nodding,” But in case I have to break it down into smaller words for someone else, can we make it even easier to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey facepalms and shakes their head annoyed, “There are too many discrepancies, and things that don’t make sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Truly though,” IDK says,” Nothing has ever made sense in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>“WELL I NEED IT TO!!!” Mickey shouts.</p><p> </p><p>IDK takes a step back. Their and moves to their sword instinctively, and Mickey notices.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mickey says. “I shouldn’t be getting mad at you; it isn’t your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment of silence, and Mickey sinks back to the ground, unsure of when they even had stood up in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Only you can save this world. Only you can put it back.</em>” Mickey mumbles to themselves,” That means there is something I am missing. Something exists that would allow me to put the world back in order.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey runs a hand through their hair stressed. Their hair was greasy and unkempt from the nervous tick they had of running their fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that something you heard in that dream of yours?” IDK asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stupid I already know,” Mickey says laying back down,” It’s probably just a dream and nothing more. I’m probably just stressed. The shapeshifter army being burnt to a crisp was probably just another side effect of the world and nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>There is another moment of silence, and Mickey hears IDK lay down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods always seem to have high expectations,” IDK says,” They all need to learn how to be a basic bitch every once and a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey laughs and so does IDK. And then Mickey is sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“God now I have to think about why the radio wasn’t reaching you guys on the way back,” Mickey says sitting up again. Their arms wrap around their legs.</p><p> </p><p>IDK meanwhile stiffens and begins to chuckle nervously, “That!” IDK says smiling and chuckling nervously,” Was not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey doesn’t respond, instead they take a slow and deep inhalation of breath,” You broke the radio, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you see,” IDK says,” That is a really good question. The better question is ‘Did the radio break itself?’.”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK- “</p><p> </p><p>“Because you see,” IDK continues without another though,” The radio truly never had a chance. It’s entire life has been mapped out.”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK- “</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you know it wasn’t the radio’s unhealthy beef with gravity that brought about its demise,” IDK brushes past Mickey’s attempts to get IDK’s attention.</p><p>“IDK- “</p><p> </p><p>“And I mean have you stopped to think about the fact that maybe the table,” IDK says passionately,” The radio’s best friend TABLE, betrayed him. Table betrayed MR. RADIO!”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK- “</p><p> </p><p>“After so many years of friendship. Mr. Table let Mr. Radio down. And down Mr. Radio went,” IDK finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done,” Mickey asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Done speaking? Yes. Grieving Mr. Radio? Mickey would you- “</p><p> </p><p>“IDK there is a figure standing 50 yards from the front gates,” Mickey says irritated. “So please for the love of god shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK stops talking and turns their gaze towards the figure standing out front. IDK moved, before Mickey could even register what they were doing IDK flashed the figure with a flashlight.</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD IT’S A CLOWN!!!” IDK jumps from the top of the tower and onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK WAIT- “</p><p> </p><p>IDK ignores Mickey’s pleas and continues to walk towards the clown,” Come on Mickey! I bet he’s friendly. Maybe he will give me one of his balloons.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK don’t- “</p><p> </p><p>“HI BUDDY!!!” IDK waves happily at the clown. “I LIKE YOUR BALLOONS!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey threw their hands up in frustration before running after IDK, completely and utterly done with their shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya Sheila!” The clown speaks,” Wanna come and play?”</p><p> </p><p>IDK’s eyes widen,” HEY MICKEY THE CLOWN KNOWS MY NAME.”</p><p> </p><p>“You dumbass,” Mickey says,” That isn’t just any clown. That’s pennywise.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment of silence as all three are rooted in place. No one moves. And Pennywise has a horrifying grin spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” IDK says happily,” I have been awaiting this day for YEARS! And I know you have too Mickey.”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK what are you talking about?” Mickey asks irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“REMEMBER TIKTOK!?” IDK yells excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>And Mickey honestly wishes they didn’t remember exactly what was going through IDK’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Pennywise stands there entirely confused as to what’s going on. “I SAID DO YOU WANT TO PLAY!?”</p><p> </p><p>A reaction that Mickey had never seen Pennywise have in any of the IT films. Though Fanfiction Corner always did seem to baffle to minds of all.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir we want to play,” IDK says smirking,” In fact I really want to play if you catch my drift.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK winks flirtatiously at the clown and very existence of fear itself. The clown takes a few steps back only to bump into Mickey who, begrudgingly, decided to go with the ruse.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not very nice to say you are going to play, and then back out you know.” Mickey says with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Pennywise glances at the two of them in fear. They stood back to back. Pennywise takes a step back, and in that second IDK grabs hold of Pennywise’s head and flips the clown over onto Mickey’s awaiting sword. Mickey rips the sword through, cutting the clown clear in half.</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you scared?” The weak voice comes as the clown begins to disintegrate.</p><p> </p><p>“You were going to have to try a lot harder than that to scare us sweety,” IDK says holding up a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>The clown disintegrates away with a final gasp of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you broke the radio, didn’t you?” Mickey ask resting their sword on their shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It remains yet to be seen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup you broke it,” Mickey says, “You’re going with me to search for parts tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighed before looking back at the place where Pennywise had just been before the glitch had carried away the body. Something was off, and something was happening. Mickey just had to figure out what.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning brought a faint yellowish light from on the horizon and a slight chill to the air. And IDK was fast asleep on the tower next to Mickey. The girl had fallen asleep at some point in the night, and honestly Mickey didn’t have the heart to wake her up. Mickey hadn’t heard anyone coming in and out of the bunker anymore for more food or supplies, so they figured everyone had fallen asleep at some point while watching their favorite shows. The generator puttered on and Mickey sent one more look at IDK to be sure they wouldn’t fall off the tower before climbing down and topping the generator off.</p><p> </p><p>It was morning so Mickey could leave the post for a few moments to check down in the bunker. They rarely got to go down there with how busy they were with everything else. The bedrooms were the closest to the door in case they all needed to evacuate in the middle of the night. This room alone was massive and had more beds than Mickey cared to count any time soon. Mickey could see where some characters had taken the few extra beds they had, and some chose to sleep on the floor or share with some of the FFC members. Bakugo, Todoroki, Diego, and a few other characters were fast asleep in their bed, probably deciding against the crazy marathon the others had taken part in.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighed as they picked up a few socks and blankets that were strewn about Reggie’s bed. Normally everyone was pretty neat since it could get cramped down in the bunker, but everyone was also pretty excited about being able to watch anime again.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey finally stepped into the area they had hung the TV’s. It used to have been just a lounge room with a few couches and a wood burning stove and a small kitchen area. Mickey smiled at the fact that Sock had already set up the fridge they had gotten on their most recent trip.</p><p> </p><p>The TV’s hung from the wall and the couches were overflowing with people. Mitti was laying across the laps of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and Mickey could see the faintest glint of a smile on her lips. Yu was sandwiched between Hinata from Haikyuu and Yuuri from Yuri on Ice. Victor and Kageyama were seated on the other side of their respective partners. Kuroo and Sock looked to have fallen asleep mid-prank. And Salty had pulled Sock in for a cuddle session before they had fallen asleep. Mickey chuckled as their eyes fell over Spence who was wrapped around Ron, Draco, and Harry with the flexibility of a fucking god. Mickey threw a blanket over the four of them and put a pillow underneath Spence’s head. Merlin was sleeping against Arthur’s shoulder, and the two of them were surrounded by Faye, Nova, Tivian, Candle, Korie, and Allison.</p><p> </p><p>Solar, Tiny, Purple, and other members of the server where in a cuddle pile on the floor happily. Mickey threw a blanket over the entire pile with a chuckle. Pan and Bee were sitting against the androids from Detroit become human happily.</p><p> </p><p>The Umbrella Academy siblings, including a very much alive Ben, all were laying against each other at the foot of one of the couches. Reggie and Akira were sitting next to the group, and Aya laid against Akira whilst fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Not far in front of them was Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, and Levi from Attack on Titan. Jean and the a few of the others were across the room also asleep on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey walked back over to Salty and Sock who were fast asleep and bent down to kiss Salty on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Salty’s eyes flickered open and Mickey put a finger to their lips while pointing at Sock,” Let them sleep,” Mickey says in a whisper,” IDK, Yourself, and I need to get new parts for the radio. Go ahead and grab a few Characters to come along, we can call it training.”</p><p> </p><p>Salty nods before realizing their situation,” I am kind of stuck here.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey smirks before kissing Salty, “Yeah but you’re smart. I bet you can figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey practically hears Salty’s mouth drop open in shock and they smirk to themselves. Mickey walks from the room, waking up the Umbrella Academy siblings as they go along.</p><p> </p><p>“Up and at em,” Mickey says,” You guys are helping with a mission today so get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey walks out the door of the bunker without another word. They head back over to the watch tower where they had left IDK. IDK is laying peacefully on the edge of the roof. A weird way of sleeping but Mickey guessed it worked. IDK’s leg was dangling off the ledge, and her check was pressed into the concrete. And Mickey really wanted pay back for that short comment from last night.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey flips IDK off the tower, causing the girl to let out a yelp and wake up. Seconds later Mickey caught IDK’s arm and pulled her back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn,” IDK says,” You are such a cock tease. Next time let me fall.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighs before kicking IDK and sending the girl flying off the tower and into a bunch of bushes on the ground. The girl doesn’t even scream, just laughs in delight before groaning in disappointment at having had a safe landing.</p><p> </p><p>Jesus Christ, no wonder Pennywise tried to run away.</p><p> </p><p>It took far too long for everyone to get to the van for the mission. By the time they had, everyone was already groggily making their way around the town for their morning routines. Sock came running over and jumped on Mickey’s back. Mickey grunted and caught themselves on the van before they fell.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kitten,” Mickey says,” You’re in charge while I’m gone, don’t let anyone break anything. And start having the Elites do note taking on the shows. I know it’s not fun, but it needs to be done.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey can feel Sock mumble something against their neck before Mickey feels teeth on the back of their neck. “ARE YOU BITING ME?!” Mickey asks tapping Sock on the head to get them to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Sock’s body shakes in laughter, and Mickey drops them into the dirt. They look up at Mickey with a pout on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t have bit me then,” Mickey says raising their eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“They bit you?” Salty’s voice courses with amusement, and laughter bubbles out of their mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey flicks them on the nose, “Hush.”</p><p> </p><p>Salty laughs and Sock giggles, and finally the Umbrella Academy crew rolls around.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait that’s who we are taking?” Salty asks,” They are more dysfunctional than all of us combined.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they need to learn how to work together as well as with us,” Mickey responds,” And what better way to make them both fear and respect us then to take them on a mission with IDK, yourself, and I.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’d respect us more without IDK,” Salty deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK is there for fear and to create pure uncertainty with everything in life,” Mickey responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Well they do, do that,” Salty responds.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the Umbrella Academy kids stood in front of them. Mickey stepped forward, flanked by IDK, Salty, and Sock. Sock had moved to Salty’s back now. Luther stood in front of Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” IDK whispered to Salty from behind,” It’s the pebble vs the mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey didn’t hesitate to roundhouse kick IDK to the ground, and IDK didn’t have time to avoid the well-aimed kick.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I was saying,” Mickey continues,” I am in charge while on this mission. You will listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The characters all looked at each other in shock. Afterall Luther was twice the size of anyone there, and none of them were even slightly frightened.</p><p> </p><p>All seven of them nod, and Mickey smiles, “Good,” Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loading into the van was entertaining enough. Salty was happily enjoying the fact that the inside was so big. And IDK was holding a blanket in their arms swaddling something and cradling it like a baby. Mickey didn’t bother to question it but gave Salty a raised eyebrow look. Salty just shrugged and turned back to the front to mess with the controls on the dash. Salty discovered the AC still worked and practically melted into their seat in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey felt the van shake violently as Vanya, Ben, Five, Klaus, Allison, Diego, and Luther all got into the van. Mickey knew it was likely Luther who was making all the racket while trying to sit. Mickey said nothing, but beside them Salty smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Monkey, monkey, monkey man,” Salty sings quietly to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey has to cover their face to avoid laughing, but IDK does no such thing and bursts out into hyena like laughter. Screeching laughter came out of IDK’s mouth. And Mickey couldn’t decide between stopping them or joining them.</p><p> </p><p>They did have a mission to get on with though so…</p><p> </p><p>“IDK SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Mickey shouts cutting through the laughter. IDK is quiet in seconds, though still snickering to themselves every now and the. Behind IDK Mickey could see the slightly distressed faces of the Umbrella Academy.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey starts driving out of the compound, not bothering to do the normal radio calls. After all, the radio was fucking broken.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey can still see IDK in their rearview mirror holding something in their arms. Whatever it was, it was bundled up like a baby and IDK was talking to it.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK what is that?” Mickey asks deciding to be disappointed now instead of later.</p><p> </p><p>“What is what?” IDK asks looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“The blanket.”</p><p>“What blanket?”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK THE STUPID THING YOU HAVE IN YOUR ARMS!!!”</p><p> </p><p>IDK gasps dramatically,” How could you!? How could you say that about Mr. Radio!?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sees Salty look up and off into the distance. It was the look that you give the horizon when something so incredibly stupid is said, that you look to the distance hoping some god or fast-moving car would take you at any point in time. The look was also mirrored on Mickey’s face. Salty and Mickey both went from looking to the horizon, to looking at each other, to slowly panning around to where IDK sat holding a broken radio inside of a blanket. IDK then pulled the broken radio out of the blanket and held it in the air like how one would hold a child in the air. It reminded Mickey of the Lion King.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Mr. Radio!” IDK says nuzzling the radio,” Mickey didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey didn’t respond, and instead chose to turn back around and simply drive. Salty, on the other hand, couldn’t tear their eyes from the sight of IDK holding the radio like a child. Salty literally could not look away.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have anymore of what you took?” Klaus asks excited, ignoring the glare his siblings shot him.</p><p> </p><p>IDK stops lifting the baby for a brief moment to look Klaus directly in the eyes,” Bold of you to assume I need drug to reach this level of godliness.”</p><p> </p><p>All seven Hargreeve siblings now stared at IDK the same way that Salty did. Utter disappointment. And Mickey simply drove, trying to forget the decisions they had made to lead to this unfortunate outcome.</p><p> </p><p>The town didn’t have much in terms of stores, but it did have a gas station, a police station, and a good number of satellite dishes and mechanical parts from various shops and businesses. It was a place that they scouted often, and the location came in handy for the multiple times that IDK managed to break mechanical shit around the base.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the van onto the ground stirred up enough dust. The down was devoid of any plant life, and the dirt easily would blow around with the wind. You knew how close you were to the town based off how sparse the plants were getting. Plant life disappeared a mile from the town in any direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Salty, take Allison and Luther and fill up the gas cans,” Mickey says, and Salty groans in disappointment,” IDK take Diego and go gather tools.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I only get one buddy!?” IDK asks indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You just swaddled a radio like a baby and nuzzled it,” Mickey deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“Valid points are being made,” IDK says nodding,” But since when are we valid?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey ignores IDK and looks at the remaining Hargreeve siblings, “Vanya, Five, Klaus, and Ben you are with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like you definitely got the easier hand,” Salty says glaring at Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I only gave you two,” Mickey mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Salty glares before walking away, and Mickey has the faintest feeling that they would be sleeping on the couch tonight… Good thing they didn’t sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey led their group to the police station. They had been to the police station before, so it didn’t take long to find where the radios were. Mickey grabbed a few with the help of Five, wanting some in case IDK broke yet another one.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus worked on grabbing some more weapons. Vanya grabbed ammo, and Ben grabbed some vests that were hanging up in lockers. It was relieving to see that the group understood necessity. Right as Mickey thought this, they spotted Klaus trying to get into the evidence locker in search of some type of drug.</p><p> </p><p><em>Never mind. </em>Mickey thought annoyed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey,” Mickey says jabbing Klaus in the ribs,” No drugs.”</p><p> </p><p>Klaus yelps and turns around, “I wasn’t – “</p><p> </p><p>“I know more about you than you do,” Mickey says throwing their now full bag of supplies onto their back,” So don’t pee on my leg and tell me it’s raining.”</p><p> </p><p>“They mean- “</p><p> </p><p>“I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS VAN!” Klaus yells annoyed. Then Klaus sighed,” I don’t actually care. The withdrawal isn’t as bad when there isn’t any ghosts<em>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>They had began walking out as Klaus spoke, but what he said stopped Mickey in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“No ghosts?” Mickey asks,” At all?”</p><p> </p><p>Klaus shakes his head before shrugging,” It’s kind of weird considering practically all of your population is missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey stared at Klaus a few more moments,” No,” Mickey says,” That’s a lot more than kind of weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey couldn’t be sure about their theories and, as most theories in this world, it would be impossible to see if it was true without putting one’s self at serious risk or worse.</p><p> </p><p>But if there were not ghosts, did that mean you were actually deleted when you died. Like wiping a file from a hard drive. The thought itself made Mickey sick. No part of you was even left to bury, and now it might be that the soul doesn’t even live on.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey pressed the thought to the back of their mind, it wasn’t important. Instead they should focus on the present.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey was startled from their thoughts by a scream. Mickey threw the bag to Klaus before running in the direction of the scream.</p><p> </p><p>“STAY WITH THE VAN!!” Mickey shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sprints, heart racing in panic. They finally reach the area where the shout came from. Salty stood towered over by two figures. But this time the figures weren’t a stupid clown, or a dumbass zombie shapeshifter.</p><p> </p><p>No, it was <em>human</em>. Or at the very least with the emotional range of a human.</p><p> </p><p>One of the figures held Salty’s wrists in a tight grip, keeping them from casting any magic or spells. The one with their hands on Salty was looking down at Mickey’s partner with a look of contempt and disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“I said kneel you stupid little shit,” The figure said, stepping closer Mickey could make out the fact that the figures looked like knights.</p><p> </p><p>“And I said you aren’t Mickey,” Salty spat out, voice filled with venom. Luther and Allison were on the ground and not moving. “Now get the fuck off me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey watched as Luther twitched the slightest amount and sighed in relief that he wasn’t dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Kneel,” The armored man said irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really all you came here for,” Salty spits out disgusted,” Because I am getting seriously bored with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The man roughly slapped Salty across the face, but Salty simply kicked the man in the groin while his other hand was occupied. Seconds later Salty was running in Mickey’s direction to get the hell away from the… knights.</p><p> </p><p>They were dressed like knights, Mickey realized this as Salty finally got away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Mickey says,” You looked like you had it under control.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Salty says as the knights walk closer to them,” They are looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The knights kept stepping closer, but Salty let them step no further and put up a wind barrier.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Mickey asks stepping towards the wind barrier, much to Salty’s panic.</p><p> </p><p>The one knight smirks, “So you’re the one Our Lady told us about.”</p><p> </p><p>The knights were covered in silver armor, and their capes were a solid inky black with red spiderwebbing throughout it.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you talking about?” Mickey asks glaring.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough,” The other knight smirks.</p><p> </p><p>And for fucks sake, Mickey was sick of hearing that. Mickey was sick of being told half answers. Mickey was sick of having everyone ask questions that they, these guys’ leader, couldn’t FUCKING answer.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey stepped through the barrier in a rage, much to the surprise of everyone, and grabbed the knight who had just spoken before slamming him into the ground. The other moved to help his friend but Mickey pulled their gun and put it to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sick of not having answers,” Mickey says,” So I’d better start getting them, or your going to die, and you’ll die a disappointment to “your lady”.”</p><p> </p><p>The knight on the ground gasps out in pain and agony. Mickey ground their heel even further into his chest and kept their gun aimed at the one still standing.</p><p> </p><p>“She is the leader of the new world,” The knight says glaring,” Just look at the world she created.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did this?” Mickey asked angrily. The knight just smirked in response. Mickey fired the gun next to the knight’s head. “Where is she?” Mickey’s voice was low as they stared at the receiver of their current anger.</p><p> </p><p>The knight laughed a joyous laugh,” I really hope you enjoy the trip to Europe this time of year,” The knight smirks. “It really will be a fun adventure all the way from California. 2 days to even reach the coast, 4 weeks on open water. You barely got 9 hours on land.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey growled before firing the gun and killing the knight that was running his mouth. Mickey turned their gaze over to the one on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me who she is,” Mickey says again,” I want a name.”</p><p> </p><p>The knight smirks before bringing a blade up to his own neck, “You’ll lose before you ever need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that the knight was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey turned and went to the van without another word.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you guys?!” IDK asks panicked at the blood covering Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey says nothing, whilst Salty quietly explains the situation. Klaus and Five went and got Luther and Alisson. Meanwhile… Mickey readied themselves for the drive back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the Discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sock excitedly bounced over to Mickey when they saw them get out of the van, but Mickey pushed past them without a single word. Leaving Sock confused and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not you,” Salty says gently,” They have a really tough decision to make right now. I don’t think they are taking it too well right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think!?” Sock says watching Mickey climb up on top of the roof. Sock moves to follow and check on them but-</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Salty says,” They already said they need time to think.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock felt a feeling of helplessness wash over them as they watched their partner sitting on top of a roof in a sort of daze.</p><p> </p><p>“But- “</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be fine for now,” Salty says,” IDK is looking after them in secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean spying using her power?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Salty says,” I normally don’t condone it, but I made an exception. Besides Mickey needs you to fix the radio. Whatever decision they make, the radio needs to get done.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock nods at Salty and follows them inside.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sat on top of the roof as the sense of utter helplessness overwhelmed them. If they chose to send people while they stayed who would they even send. And how could they send their family off to die like that. Would it even be a death mission? Mickey didn’t know. All Mickey knew was that the decision came down to them. Could Mickey leave the base for that long? What was the right call? Just one wrong call could ruin them. It could sway everybody’s trust in Mickey. It could cause absolutely everything Mickey had worked at to crumble.</p><p> </p><p>And Mickey was at a loss. The stress was overwhelming. At the very least a trip to Europe by boat would be 14 days. Not to mention the drive over to the east coast. Then there was the problem of supplies and Navigation. GPS didn’t exactly work like it used to. Some roads didn’t even exist anymore, and outside the compound the GPS wouldn’t even start. Meaning they would need to rely on maps and compasses in order to cross an entire country and then an ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s mind swam further and further into a dark abyss of stress and anxiety. Tears burned the edge of their vision.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t do this.</p><p> </p><p>Who were they to even make this call?</p><p> </p><p>Who were they to step up and lead these people anyways?</p><p> </p><p>“You should stop thinking,” IDK says tapping Mickey’s back with her foot. Which damn near scared Mickey into falling clear off the tower.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Mickey says rubbing their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment of silence, no rebuttals or smartass remarks. Just silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone of us would follow you to hell itself,” IDK says looking at the setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s head hurt like a bitch from the thinking they’d already done.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t believe in hell,” Mickey says glancing at IDK.</p><p> </p><p>IDK just shrugs,” That just means I’d follow you into a non-existent place. And all because you asked me to.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighs. “I know,” they say sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you hesitating?” IDK asks,” It’s not like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone who wouldn’t hesitate isn’t normal,” Mickey says. “We can’t send the entire base of people out there. Some of them don’t even fight and I can’t ask them to brave the unknown world out there. It wouldn’t be fair. And if I send all the elites there could be problems here.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK is quiet for a moment,” What about the characters?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know if I can trust them yet.” Mickey says,” Yeah its great and they are a huge help. But that’s a far ways to stretch trust.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does you instinct say?”</p><p> </p><p>“That we need to know what’s out there,” Mickey says,” We need to know what we are up against.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what’s the problem?” IDK asks,” You have never been afraid to risk everything. The elites signed up for this job. We stayed even when we knew it might kill us. You can’t be more afraid than we are to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I am afraid of dying?” Mickey shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure are hesitating a lot for someone who’s not afraid- “</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you guys are the only family I have and I’m not ready to risk loosing you guys because I made a bad call!” Mickey shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you are even capable of making a bad call,” IDK says raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey deflates and falls to the ground in exhaustion. “I’m human too. I make mistakes. And I don’t want this to be one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence passed over the two of them, and Mickey continued to look tiredly at their shoes. Uncertainty creeping into their mind. But Mickey takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p><em>One thing at a time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust Mitti implicitly to be able to take care of things if all the elites went. It likely wouldn’t be hard to find a ship or some kind of boat when we get to the eastern coast. As for maps and compasses, we can probably find that at a Marina or on a Cruise ship of some kind. I don’t really know. And as for the trip, it would be dangerous, and I have no clue what’s going to be on the other side of that ocean. And I don’t even know how we can begin to explore an entire continent. But we aren’t going to get anywhere if we don’t try.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why we would follow you anywhere,” IDK says.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mickey asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t a perfect human being. And you know that, but that doesn’t stop you from trying your hardest.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey took a deep and shaky breath in, “Are we ready to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not,” IDK says shaking their head while looking into the distance. “I just carried a broken radio around in a fucking blanket. I don’t think I should be trusted to do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey let’s their head sink into their hands, and beside them IDK laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew I was like this and still made me an elite,” IDK commented smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey just groaned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Discord</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane glared at IDK as IDK grabbed three cans of what was probably an expired energy drink.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s disgusting,” Jane says,” You are going to drink that and then you are going to get sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“AWWWWW!” IDK yells from across the gas station, “Is wittle Jane worried about me?” IDK asked the question in a babyish voice and smirked as Jane shot daggers at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up dumbass,” Jane says chucking an old bag of jerky at the brown eyed girl. “I just don’t want to listen to you yell for 9 hours about stomach pains.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK laughs and ducks to dodge the projectile that had been lobbed at her,” Do you want me to yell about something else?” IDK waggles her eyebrows whilst walking backwards out of the store.</p><p> </p><p>Jane rolls her eyes at the other, “In your dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every single night!” IDK says smirking.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them are holding car oils, Windshield wiper fluid, and not to mention the non-perishable food IDK had managed to swipe. The girl had even managed to find a DVD player in one of the gas stations they stopped at for supplies along the way. It was the kind that you plugged into your car and watched videos with on a tiny little screen.</p><p> </p><p>IDK shoves the supplies into the back of the van before grabbing some more empty gas cans from the back and filling them up with gas. Out of the corner of her eye IDK saw Jane spinning the rings on her hand. A nervous tick that IDK often saw Jane doing, but today it was a constant event.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you nervous about doll,” IDK asks still filling up the gas can.</p><p> </p><p>Jane didn’t react to the comment, only moved her hand up to fidget with the necklace on her neck. Another nervous tic.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” IDK says grabbing Jane’s hand.</p><p>Jane stops fidgeting to look up at their close friend, and confidant.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” IDK asks, for once their voice was completely serious and straightforward. Their eye’s searched Jane’s face for some kind of answer to their question, knowing Jane wouldn’t just come right out and tell them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to survive this trip?” Jane asks. “And is it really okay for us to leave all these guys here with people we only met this very month? It seems reckless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey put a lot of thought into it,” IDK says,” Do you really think staying would be the better option? Waiting here, and not knowing what’s coming. Besides, what if by going to Europe we can figure out a way to stop this whole thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane is quiet,” It’s absolutely terrifying though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so nervous doll?” IDK smirks. “You know I’ll protect you with my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d protect anyone with your life if it meant dying,” Jane deadpans,” You being ready to die for me isn’t special.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!!!” IDK says indignantly,” I resent that call out.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you don’t deny it,” Jane says smiling slightly. IDK’s heart fluttered slightly at the sight of the rare smile. It wasn’t that Jane didn’t smile a lot; it was that Jane mainly glared at IDK.</p><p> </p><p>“This is bullying,” IDK pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Jane was going to respond but the sound of a motorcycle cut her off. Both looked to the crumbling road to see Akira speeding along on their motorcycle. Behind them was a massive Glitch Bear, and behind the bear was Purple and Maple.</p><p> </p><p>IDK watches as Akira turns so that they are riding their bike backwards. They crouch, balancing with ease on their bike seat without touching the handles. Something that they had likely picked up from Mickey, given the amount of recklessness of it. Akira held their spear aiming it for the bear’s eye. And then the spear shot through the air and through the bear’s eye with startling accuracy. The bear yelled out in pain before slamming its huge front paws on the ground, causing the ground to shake. Akira falls off their bike and tumbles to the ground, and the bear take the opportunity to pounce, only for Maple to grab Akira and tackle them out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“God seeing 10 seconds into the future must be a godsend,” Akira says breathing hard.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better when my friends aren’t about to die,” Maple says shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>There is a loud roar and the two of them turn to see Purple aiming their guns at the bear and firing. The bear charges again, and Jane sends a vine that pulls Purple out of the way just in time.</p><p> </p><p>Purple hangs upside down and face to face with Jane,” Hey you two!!!” Purple says smiling,” How’s the mission to gather supplies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really as important as the bear that’s growling in our direction?” Jane asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Purple says,” Do me a solid and fling me at it with your vine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jane whips Purple forward with the fine with a sigh, and the elite goes flying through the air. Purple lands on the back of the glitch monster and begins to run up the bear’s body to its neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep,” Purple’s voice floats through the air visibly as a purple smoke. It crawls into the bear’s ear. The bear stills in its movements. For a few moments there is nothing but silence and the sound of the occasional glitch of the bear, then the bear pitches to its side. Purple is thrown off and tumbles through the dirt before landing not far away. The bear lands hard on the ground, blowing dust from the ground all around them. Akira steps forward and yanks the spear out of the bear’s eye. Then Akira drives the spear hard into the top of the bear’s head, killing it.</p><p> </p><p>Maple takes a deep breath and falls backwards onto her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you guys were clearing out monsters east of the town,” IDK says,” Not west.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira glares,” Yes, and we were until this fucker showed up.”</p><p> </p><p>Purple is stretching their back, before collapsing into the dirt, “God I need a nap,” Purple groans. “It’s been 2 weeks of gathering supplies and fighting these glitching freaks.”</p><p> </p><p>Purple’s arm gestures widely at the disappearing bear. Akira gets off the ground and dusts themselves off, and Maple goes to collect Akira’s bike.</p><p> </p><p>“How did Yu end up being the lucky one two days in a row?” Purple groans,” Yu got two days of desk duty and packing. I swear I am going to start a mutiny.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you won’t,” Jane smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t,” Purple sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“If only you had an air-conditioned van to soothe you on this hot day,” IDK says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Purple glares at IDK, “I will stab you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am counting on it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitti was sitting happily with her food and manga when Mickey walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“JESUS FUCK!!!” Mitti shouts dropping her spoon into the bowl. The rabbit stew flying everywhere with a splash. “MICKEY WHY!?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey is busy laughing at the reaction, it wasn’t what they had set out to do, but they weren’t at all disappointed by it happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mitti,” Mickey wheezes in between laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie,” Mitti says angrily,” You aren’t sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, I am,” Mickey says with a small smile,” I promise I didn’t mean to scare you. Must be a good manga that you are reading, I was not at all quiet when coming in.”</p><p> </p><p>Mitti sighs,” Well do you have a reason for scaring the shit out of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s smile falls from their face quickly,” Yeah… I am thinking we need to head out today… In a couple mins actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Mitti snaps her head to look at Mickey,” Today?” the unsurety leaked into Mitti’s voice, “Why? I thought you guys were leaving in three days.”</p><p> </p><p>“We finished packing and getting ready early,” Mickey says smiling. “I think it’s a good idea that we take the opportunity we have today while we can. There has been hardly any glitches- “</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving me in charge,” Mitti says,” Literally out of nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well not nowhere,” Mickey says,” You knew I was leaving you as my liaison here while I was away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but I was ready for three DAYS,” Mitti says,” Not 3 fucking MINUTES!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mitti,” Mickey says,” Any chance I can get at having this trip be any safer, I need to take. And I know that leaving today is going to make this a whole lot safer. Besides, I will be giving you the orders every morning over the radio. And it runs via satellite so according to Sock we should be able to get some reception even out on the ocean.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what if stuff still goes wrong,” Mitti asks nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I trust that you’ll be able to handle it,” Mickey says calmly. “I understand if you can’t. You stepped down from being an elite because it wasn’t something you were ready to do. But despite that I trust you so much. I believe that you can do this and my faith in you so far hasn’t shown to be misplaced.”</p><p> </p><p>Mitti is silent for a moment before speaking again. Mickey had put a lot of faith in Mitti for this to work,” I can handle things here. You just be safe and bring everyone back home in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey nods before stepping to move out the door, but Mitti grabs Mickey and pulls them into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Mickey mumbles unsurely before awkwardly patting Mitti’s back,” I… uh… I guess we are hugging now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mitti held on for a while longer until Mickey finally settled into the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Bringing back everyone safe includes you Mickey,” Mitti says stepping back. “In case that wasn’t clear.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey smiles and shakes their head, “I got it Mitti, be safe alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey runs from the room and up the stairs of the bunker. Sock shuts the back door of the van as Mickey runs out the door of the bunker. Yu secures the satellite dish to the roof of the van. Akira, Purple, Maple, and Salty were already in the Van and ready. Jane and IDK run out of the Elite’s headquarters building followed by Spence. All three have their bags on their backs.</p><p> </p><p>The others watched the elites getting ready to leave with nervousness filling all of them. Their faces betraying their emotions easily. Ray was at the open side door of the van giving a teary goodbye to Salty. Ray hugged Spence when the other male got to the van. Pan was hugging Sock, and Sock was patting Pan’s back comfortingly. Once Sock left, Pan and Bee were in charge of tech and mechanics. That was likely not an easy burden. The rest of the elites were hugging people as they came and smiling comforting smiles. Though internally Mickey knew they were all nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey quietly got into the drivers seat and started up the car, setting their bag to the side of the seat. Sock had gotten in the front seat next to Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to say goodbye?” Sock asks.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey winces, “I’m not very good with goodbyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock hums. There is silence for a moment before they speak again,” They are going to miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Mickey says,” Salty shut the door we need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey hears Salty give Ray one last goodbye before slamming the door shut. The van roars to life.</p><p> </p><p>And Mickey pulls away. The van picks up speed fast, and soon Mickey is throwing on cruise control.</p><p> </p><p>“Not going to attempt doing the gas yourself?” Sock smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to make the whole drive with no cruise control?” Mickey asks raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Sock grimaces simply thinking of the awful idea,” No not particularly.”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK I SWEAR TO GOD!!!” The shout startles everyone in the car and Mickey turns to look. “DON’T EAT THE CANDLE WAX!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT!!!” Akira shout whirling around, “WHY DOES THE DUMBASS HAVE A CANDLE!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you it’s a flare!” IDK shouts indignantly. “And it looks extremely delish.”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK no!” Salty says as IDK pulls out a lighter,” Do not light a flare inside the fucking van.”</p><p> </p><p>“This seems like a bad idea and I play with fire daily,” Spence says.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey tries to ignore the situation and continue driving, but it was near impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK STOP DEEPTHROATING THE FLARE!!!” Was definitely on the list of things Mickey didn’t think they would ever hear.</p><p> </p><p>“This tastes nothing like a candle,” IDK says confused. Mickey can see her picking up the flare and inspecting it.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what music we should put on,” Sock says quietly to themselves, flipping through CD’s that they had brought.</p><p> </p><p>“IDK DO NOT LIGHT IT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooo,” Sock says glancing at Mickey with a smile,” We have backstreet boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good group,” Mickey replies,” Do you have any BTS?”</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD THERE IS SO MUCH SMOKE!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Sock flips through the stack of CD’s, “No BTS,” Sock says,” We got One Direction.”</p><p>“OMG THIS TASTES AWFUL WHY DID YOU GUYS LET ME EAT THAT!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really feeling One Direction right now,” Mickey says,” Anything Alternative.”</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD THE FUCKING SEAT IS ON FIRE!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“THIS IS A FUCKING TRAINWRECK!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I AM GOING TO DIE FROM SMOKE INHALATION!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“IDK I AM KICKING YOUR ASS!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“YES PLEASE!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!!! We have some Set it Off,” Sock says happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone crack a window.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Mickey says slotting the CD into the Player.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“89 bottles of beer on the wall! 89 bottles of BEER- “</p><p> </p><p>“IDK sing another word and I’ll shove a blowtorch up your ass before lighting you on fire,” Spence says glaring at IDK.</p><p> </p><p>Sock was upfront driving, having switched with Mickey after ten hours of driving. Sock had been driving for another nine and had made it all the way to Colorado. Mickey lay with their head in Salty’s lap fast asleep… for once. Not that the sleep was at all peaceful, Mickey was tossing and turning every two seconds. And Salty quietly ran their fingers through Mickey’s hair to soothe them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please!!!” IDK says happily,” Roast me like a marshmallow.”</p><p> </p><p>The yelling disturbs Mickey and they sit up with a grunt, much to Salty’s displeasure. Salty turns and glares at IDK vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>“They were finally asleep,” Salty says angrily at IDK. Though a part of them wondered if being awake was better for Mickey at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“She,” Mickey corrects,” Besides, I was going to wake up anyways. Sock, go ahead and pull over at the next town you see that has some sort of standing hotel left.”</p><p> </p><p>The area around, however, was snow and mountains. Mickey sighed heavily; it was easy to forget when being in an area missing the seasons that they did still exist other places. Especially without the constant weather updates, or reliable changes in temperature. Mickey thanked God for the tiny blessing that the snow was not piled beyond measure.</p><p> </p><p>After driving in the middle of nowhere for a while, Mickey spotted an old sign.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hotel</em>.</p><p> </p><p>There was another word before “hotel”, but it was illegible.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey pointed, and Sock nodded happily. Probably just glad to finally stop driving. The car even sped up to amount 20 miles more per hour, making Spence nervously buckle his seatbelt again.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the front circle of the hotel. The hotel was ginormous and overpowering. It was absolutely awe inspiring.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no way any of us would have made the money to stay here,” Spence says in awe. His face was pressed against the window in awe much like a child. “This is fucking nuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing there is no one here to tell us we can’t,” Sock smiles putting the car in park.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!!!” IDK shouts happily,” We shall be living in luxury.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Salty says sarcastically,” The luxury of a three-year abandoned hotel that is probably inhabited by ghosts of some kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” IDK says excitedly,” Do you think the ghosts will be good vibe partners?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope the ghosts fucking possess you,” Jane mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“But then it wouldn’t be me who makes sweet- “</p><p> </p><p>“That only happens in your dreams,” Jane says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“And yours,” IDK says exiting the van and walking with Jane into the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jane says irritated,” No it does not.”</p><p> </p><p>Their voices fade out, and then Spence exits. Salty hops out. Then Purple, Maple, and Yu. Akira doesn’t pop out of the van and Mickey assumes they likely snuck out the back to avoid IDK’s dumbass statements about ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>Sock remains with Mickey. Watching her thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“You go ahead inside,” Mickey says,” I’m going to secure the perimeter. You know, make sure it’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey left the van before Sock could respond, walking the long strip to the side of the hotel. Her head drifted to everything that had happened. It swam through the dredges of a time long gone. Memories that had been buried for so long surfacing now.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a weight landing on Mickey’s back. Mickey stumbled and managed to catch herself before faceplanting on the old and cracked walkway. A pair of legs wrapped around Mickey’s waist, and suddenly a face was nuzzling into Mickey’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Bite me again and I drop you,” Mickey says, but a smirk is settled onto her face. Something about either of her partners being near gave a strange feeling of calm.</p><p> </p><p>Sock giggled into the back of Mickey’s neck, and Mickey cringed at the feeling of breath on her neck. She batted at Sock’s head. Sock laughed some more before climbing off of Mickey’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go in with the other’s,” Mickey says tiredly, “It’s been a long drive. We drove straight through the night and it’s still dark out.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock makes a noise of dissent,” They’ll be okay. Besides, you’ve been avoiding us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Have too!” Sock says,” Ever since that weird dream on that drive you’ve been avoiding situations where you have to talk to people.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not been on purpose,” Mickey mumbles starting to walk, she wasn’t walking away. In fact, Mickey fully expected Sock to know to follow. Sock of course did.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even say goodbye to everyone back at the base,” Sock says slightly frustrated,” I know you probably are trying to figure things out, but you always go on about how communication is key- “</p><p> </p><p>“Sock it’s not that- “</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Sock says stopping in their tracks and looking Mickey dead on,” You say that you trust us and yet you are holding something back. And I understand if you don’t want to talk about the problem. I get not understanding, and so therefor not being ready to talk. But you can’t just avoid us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sock- “</p><p> </p><p>“I’m talking now!” Sock says stunning Mickey into silence. Sock didn’t really ever stand up like this. They didn’t lay over and take it, but they never stood up this way, “Salty and I are your partners. Why aren’t you talking to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated… “</p><p> </p><p>“So is a lot of things,” Sock says,” Talk to me… please… I’m worried.”</p><p> </p><p>It was weird hearing Sock voice emotion. Especially an emotion that had negative implications. To hear Sock, say the word was stunning enough.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep getting dreams when I sleep,” Mickey says rubbing a hand over her face,” They are always so vivid. And a loud voice always speaks to me, telling me that the weight of the world rests on my shoulders. Telling me that I can change things back to how they were before. Telling me I have a power that could save everyone. But never telling me what that power is.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s frustrating,” Sock says sitting down next to Mickey. Both of them sit side by side.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey laughs, but it is more of a dry laugh then a humorous one. “Yeah… tell me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you had a power,” Sock says,” Besides the enhanced strength that practically everyone has.”</p><p> </p><p>“I probably don’t have a power,” Mickey says. “It’s probably just a stupid fucking dream that now I can’t stop thinking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bothering you though,” Sock says,” So it’s obviously not stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the dream that is bothering me,” Mickey says,” I feel like a broken record, repeating it over and over. But I don’t feel like I deserve to be a leader. I didn’t earn this role. I just jumped into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one else was filling it,” Sock retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“But am I really the one to step forward and do so,” Mickey responds tiredly. “I could barely pull myself out of my own darkness half the time. Suddenly I have to lead over 100 people out of this hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly arms were wrapping around Mickey. And Sock was pulling them into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t follow you if we didn’t think you could do it,” Sock says</p><p> </p><p>Mickey takes a deep breath, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence, “How often have you had the dream?” Sock asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only twice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sock, how often do you think I sleep? The second one was earlier in the van. I think the van might be cursed.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a loud crash from a window just above Mickey and Sock’s head. And both watch as IDK goes flying into a group of bushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to continue with the patrol?” Sock asks turning back to Mickey. Mickey nods. They’d better finish up and get back inside before someone breaks something else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IDK could be heard coughing and sputtering up hedge leaves from behind them, and Mickey took a quick glance behind to check that IDK was indeed still alive.</p><p> </p><p>IDK was struggling to free her long dark hair from the overgrown monstrosity of a bush. Years of absolutely no humans, and what seemed to be far fewer glitches at the higher altitude, meant that the bushes had had immense amount of time to grow and thrive. In ways far grander than ever before. It was almost beautiful to see how quickly nature had reclaimed what was truly its to begin with. It made Mickey think that all that time nature stayed tidied at the hands of humans, was time that it was using to prepare for its takeback of the entire planet. Though still beautiful and extravagant, even the lavish hotel building was no match for the unbridled force of nature itself. Vines wrapped its way over windows and grasping onto the side of the building, trying to go higher and higher and growing from every side, almost like the vines were trying to suck the building itself back down in. The view reminded Mickey of a child who had been given some crayons and told to go crazy, absolutely chaotic, and yet beautiful in it’s own innocent and carefree way.</p><p> </p><p>Around the back of the hotel was a giant maze of hedges, though the hedge maze was clearly unusable. Unless of course you wanted to wrestle with countless leaves and thick prickly branches just to have yourself a bit of a good time. Though Mickey suspected there were a few in the group who would be A-Okay with that situation. A few being IDK and only IDK.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks creepy,” Sock says giving a slight shiver,” Plants give me the creeps you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you have been known to say that on occasion,” Mickey says smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>They had stopped walking and were now looking over the back area with the hedge maze. The area behind it was a view of beautiful mountain ranges. All white with snow. Not nearly as much as mountains were supposed to have that time of year. But enough to still be beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey supposed that without the glitch the trip through the area would hardly be possible, though upon second thought Mickey also figured that the trip wouldn’t have been necessary if the glitch had simply never appeared. So, Mickey retracts her thought about being thankful towards it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a whine from beside Mickey and then a weight on her chest and a fluffy texture under her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Cold?” Mickey asked the shivering form pressed against her chest and tuck under her chin, like Mickey was some kind of reptilian heat lamp.</p><p> </p><p>Sock nodded their head in response to Mickey’s question and Mickey stifled a laugh. Sock was adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get inside then,” Mickey says smiling, and kissing the top of Sock’s head. Sock makes a small noise of agreement before wrapping themselves around Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looks at the form that was now hanging off her torso,” Are you really going to make me carry you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sock fakes a snore, and Mickey sighs before hoisting Sock over her shoulder and walking the last side of the hotel before retreating back into the slightly warmer air of the hotel. It was dark inside except for some flashlights that had been set up all over the place. Mickey knew the other elites were likely exploring the area. The hotel seemed safe enough, and there hadn’t been any glitches higher up in the mountains. This had been a pleasing discovery. One that Mickey could work with in the future. They hadn’t known much about the glitches before taking the trip, only that they were like ticking time bags, slowly eating the world from existence. But in the day since they had departed base, they had discovered so much more about them. Much like the way the glitches avoided the crystals, the glitches also avoided certain altitudes it seemed. The new information made Mickey feel slightly better about the trip she had lugged her friends on. Though there was still a feeling that roiled deep in her chest, a feeling of foreboding and… wrongness.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey brushed the feeling away and let sock slide gently to the floor. A gentle drop. Though Sock’s face still showed an immense amount of displeasure with being dumped onto the floor. A pout lay across their face. Though even if it was supposed to make Mickey feel bad, she only smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Mickey says calling out to Sock,” Let’s go see about that window IDK broke. I want to try and patch it up before the cold fills the entire building.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock still looks up at Mickey with a pouting face before raising both arms and making grabby motions with their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not carrying you,” Mickey says,” It may shock you to learn I am just as tired as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sock huffs out a sigh and stands up stretching. Luckily taking Mickey’s first denial of a piggyback ride as how it was going to be that night. Mickey sighed, feeling much more relaxed now that she had talked with Sock.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey began to ascend the darkened stairwell, knowing Sock would likely follow as opposed to being trapped in the darkened foyer by themselves. The creak on the stairs behind Mickey reaffirmed her hypothesis.</p><p> </p><p>The stairs were carpeted and had a wooden banister leading up to a landing that then connected to another two sets of stairs going up to the second floor. Mickey was pretty sure that’s the floor IDK had flown out of. Some of the stairs creaked more than others, but none creaked enough to worry Mickey any. Finally, the two reached the first landing. Sock gripped tight to Mickey’s arm. Honestly, Mickey might as well have been carrying them.</p><p> </p><p>The faint morning light that peaked through the windows of the landing cast both light and shadows across the walls. Old portraits lined either staircase going up. All of them the old type that the eyes followed you on. Mickey thought they were pretty cool, though Sock gripped Mickey’s arm slightly tighter, telling Mickey they felt the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey laughed slightly, though it came out more as a sharp exhale from her nose. Mickey stepped onto the next set of stairs practically dragging the deadweight of Sock behind them. Eventually they got upstairs. Mickey didn’t even need to pause before knowing where to go. From down the hall there was a strong draft that chilled both Mickey and Sock. Both let out a shiver, which was surprising because Mickey didn’t tend to get cold as easy.</p><p> </p><p>Both exchanged a look before walking down the hall towards the draft. As they got closer, they heard voices.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you threw me out the window and didn’t even have the aim to land me on the pavement,” An indignant voice yelled. It was familiar and Mickey sighed, realizing that IDK must have finally escaped her bush prison. Pity.</p><p> </p><p>“You asshole!” Salty’s voice ricochets off the wall. The normally quiet person now infused with the rage of a thousand burning suns. Hot. “Where do you get off scaring people like that!?”</p><p> </p><p>Sock and Mickey exchange a glance of utter amusement, knowing that IDK was going to experience some sort of physical or mental trauma within the next few minutes. Truly though Mickey couldn’t decide between saving them or letting them fly through the window again like some kind of pest that wouldn’t die.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the room where the yelling was emitting from was slightly ajar. Mickey can see some of Salty’s enraged and irritated form through the crack in the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you get off making me land in the bushes!?” IDK asks,” You should have aimed better.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey and Salty step through the door and suddenly become 3 times colder. The air nips at their exposed flesh much easier now that the door isn’t blocking much of the wind flow. Mickey shivers slightly before making an assessment of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The window on the other side of the room was broken, though no glass lay on the inside due to it all having fallen outward down into the snow. The room was cold, and Mickey could see their breath coming out of her nose, reminding her of when she used to pretend to be a dragon out in the cold of December as a child. Other than the discontentment Mickey’s dumbest elite had brought into the room, the room was really nice. A poster bed made of beautiful wood, red curtains and just an entire historical vibe to the entire setting. Mickey was yet again remind of her childhood, and all the places she would visit with her parents. All the wonderful historic areas she had explored.</p><p> </p><p>The room was beautiful, though the occupants of the room looked a little worse for wear. Salty, normally a beautiful specimen of fierce power, was drenched with water and shaking in the cold. And IDK looked to have crawled straight out of a plants magazine. Her hair had sticks and leaves covering it. And dirt was smeared across her face. Mickey didn’t even know where the dirt was from, considering the ground was covered completely in snow.</p><p> </p><p>IDK had a smile spread across their face despite the danger looming over them. Salty had a target painted over IDK at the moment and IDK did not have a single fuck to give about that fact.</p><p> </p><p>Salty looked ready to kill IDK but the lights to the entire hotel suddenly flickered on, startling all four people in the room. Salty’s fists unclenched, and IDK dropped the shit eating grin. Both suddenly noticed the fact they were no longer the only two in the room.</p><p> </p><p>There is a solid moment where Salty glances at Mickey in slight horror of being seen as they were. But Mickey winked at them, causing Salty to blush and look away. Whereas IDK made a big deal out of raising their eyebrows at Salty.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighs, figuring they might as well save IDK from their fate of death, “Let’s go see who turned the lights on,” Mickey says, “I am hoping it was one of us and not some other strange being we never expected to encounter up here.”</p><p> </p><p>The walk back down the stairs seemed easier for Sock. It made sense though, despite the fact that the lighting was low, and some of the bulbs were out, you could definitely see where you were going much better. Sock still made sure to walk close to Mickey near the portraits though. Not that Mickey really understood what she was supposed to do if a painting started attacking them… Stab it? She guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey shrugged the thought away easy, instead following the now noticeable sound of music coming from one of the doors downstairs. Though music wasn’t quite the right word, though the notes sounded to be right, it was also obvious the music was being played on something entirely out of tune. All of them turned into a giant ballroom and bar area to see Maple playing the out of tune piano. Her face twisted into a grimace at the awful sounding chords, but yet a strange urge to touch the familiar type of surface gleaned through as well.</p><p> </p><p>Purple was laying atop one of the many tables in the room, happily lounging to the sound of discordant piano music. Jane, Yu, and Akira all talked in a circle. And Spence was marveling at a fully stocked bar. Something that Mickey would join him at very soon.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you all were the one’s who got the generator on, and not one of the ghosts that likely haunt this place,” Mickey said into the ballroom. Her voice echoes slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The answer she gets is a simple thumbs up from Purple, but yet that is all Mickey needs to know in order to relax and join Spence at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“I am quite literally not sure where to begin,” Spence says in awe.</p><p> </p><p>The bar was literally an all you could drink; it wasn’t surprising that Spence was absolutely thrilled with the prospect of having all the alcohol on the shelf to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey hops over the bar easily, body trained after three years of doing much harder exercises. She plucks out a particular bottle and holds it up.</p><p> </p><p>“How about some spiced rum?” Mickey asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Spence’s smile grew wide and he winked,” A little bit of rum to warm the soul.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey gets out two glasses and pours a bit of rum in each, “Try not to pound it,” Mickey says,” Life will be hell if we are hungover tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could stay another day,” IDK says waving a hand, as if waving a hand though the air is an act that actually banishes worry. IDK grabs a glass, but Mickey plucks it from their hands without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You deepthroated a flare yesterday,” Mickey says looking IDK dead in the eye,” I am not trusting you with alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>IDK makes a grab for the glass, but Mickey pulls it out of reach,” Come on,” IDK says,” That was yesterday me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet today you threw water on me,” Salty glares.</p><p> </p><p>“You threw me out a window,” IDK fires back.</p><p> </p><p>“You scared the crap out of me!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“You threw me, and you missed the target of pavement!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey turns back to Spence and the two click their glasses. Eventually Purple grabs a glass. Jane grabs a glass. Sock pulls up a chair and grabs a glass filled with a small amount of alcohol. Akira fills their glass up and sits crisscross applesauce. And though Mickey was nervous to allow Maple and Yu to drink, she allowed it on the grounds of there being no one around to stop them. Eventually after a couple sips of the rum, Mickey even relented and allowed IDK to drink. Which then finally stopped the argument between Salty and IDK. There was a certain calm that settled over all of them. Mickey held out her glass happily.</p><p> </p><p>“To ending the end of the world I guess,” Mickey says before putting her glass into the air. The elites all cheered heartily. And they all took a sip of their drinks happily.</p><p> </p><p>But for Mickey the moment, while calm, was also foreboding. The place reminded her of somewhere, but she couldn’t place it. The feeling was nothing more than a slight uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. But the very walls seemed familiar. Mickey pushed the thought to the back of her mind, ignoring the images of a different and yet similar place coming to the forefront of Mickey’s mind. Ignoring the sudden flashes of a spooky furnace, living hedges, room 217, and seas of blood behind her eyelids. Mickey went back to drinking her rum. The thoughts were probably not even that important.</p><p> </p><p>But somewhere in the building’s basement, a furnace that had never been there before, roared to life. Somewhere outside the hedge maze turned into hedge animals, slowly descending onto the house, somewhere a room numbered 217 gained a new occupant, and somewhere blood began to leak from the walls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>You’re stronger than you think Mickey. </em>The voice echoed from far outside the hotel. Watching patiently. <em>You weren’t willing to hear that before, but you will be now.</em></p><p> </p><p>And suddenly the outside turned completely white with snow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The visions still flicked through Mickey’s mind long after the elites had had a few glasses of rum. But they were focusing more on other situations. The memories felt like nothing more than the urge to run up the stairs after turning out the lights. Sock was much bubblier, and if at all possible, cuddlier as well. Mickey found out that Spence, became a lot cuddlier as well, and so did Salty. To be frank, they had all had a bit to much to drink. Jane, Maple, Purple, and Yu were across the room setting up sleeping bags as per Mickey’s request. Mickey had thought it would be best to stay together, and there was no way Mickey would be able to drag three drunk adults anywhere but the floor. And the others were dead on their feet. It had been a long few days, and the van wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see how pretty she is!?” IDK says slurring her words and tipping forward into Mickey’s lap… Great… Now Mickey had four drunk adults. “I mean just look at her!”</p><p> </p><p>IDK sat up made a mad sweep of her hand into Jane’s direction. And Mickey had to lean back to avoid getting slapped. The action of leaning though sent Spence falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. Mickey sighs when Sock then moves to hog the space that Spence had once been in.</p><p> </p><p>“Possessive much?” Mickey asks raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“My cuddles now,” Sock drunkenly mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>IDK grabs Mickey’s face roughly, squeezing her face hard. “Mickey, I want to kiss Jane so bad,” IDK pauses, drunkenly staring at Mickey in silence. It was the type of drunken stare where their eyes were half lidded, and the person’s body couldn’t even sit up straight. IDK’s breathing was overexaggerated like they had run 20 miles. “I’m gonna do it! I am going to kiss Jane!!!”</p><p> </p><p>IDK goes to stand up but falls taking down an entire table down with a crash, drawing the eyes of the only other elites that Mickey could consider somewhat sober. Luckily, Jane hadn’t seemed to hear what IDK had said prior to taking out the table. Mickey is pretty sure IDK wanted what they had said to stay a secret.</p><p> </p><p>“The dumbass drank too much,” Jane says sighing. Her hands brush the hair from out of IDK’s face, a soft expression rested on Jane’s face. It only lasted a minute before Jane saw Mickey looking and hurriedly deflected the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Akira?” Jane asks clearing her throat. Her hand goes up to her necklace to fidget with it.</p><p>Mickey nods her head in the direction of the bar. “Passed out on the floor. They, so far, have been the easiest drunk to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiles slightly,” I’ll go put them in bed,” Jane says,” They don’t need to be waking up tomorrow sore. Afterall, we will have places to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey laughs and slowly disentangles herself from Spence who had started grabbing onto Mickey’s legs, using them as a pillow. Spence makes a dissatisfied noise as Mickey carries Sock and Salty over to the sleeping bags and plops them down. Sock luckily had already fallen asleep, and so they didn’t complain about the lack of cuddles this time. Salty however made a mad grab for Mickey’s leg. Mickey just barely dodged before walking back over to where Spence was sprawled on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Spence come on,” Mickey says kicking his foot.</p><p> </p><p>Spence rolls over and stares glassily up at Mickey. “Ale?” Spence asks drunkenly. And then hope shine through his eyes. A spark of happiness that was so genuine it made Mickey’s heart hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah hun,” Mickey says sadly, picking Spence up,” It’s Mickey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miggy,” Spence says sadly,” Why did Ale have to go?”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like the sad conversation you had to have with a child when a loved one died, the same pain and hopelessness. The same lack of answer. But for some reason it felt worse because Mickey felt like the answer was there. Like the answer was right in front but she just couldn’t reach it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Spence,” Mickey says starting the walk over the sleeping bags. Spence was normally light, but right now he was all dead and drunken weight.</p><p> </p><p>“Was going to marry her the end of December,” Spence says burrowing,” Marrying her was supposed to be the best Christmas gift I would have ever gotten.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey felt a hitch in her chest and they finally reached the sleeping bags. Mickey didn’t know what to say. It was rare anyone mentioned any of the people that they lost. Call them fucked up, but the good majority chose to never think of those lost.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey put Spence on his sleeping bag, “Go to sleep Spence.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey stepped back and found that Spence had already nodded off.</p><p> </p><p>IDK was asleep on the floor next to Jane. Akira was passed out. Sock and Salty had managed to form a cuddle knot. And the rest of the elites were slowly getting into their sleeping bags.</p><p> </p><p>It was as the other elites began to dose off that the images flashing through Mickey’s mind began to become prevalent. The images of seas of blood, living hedges, and horrifying faces. It was then that Mickey sat up and realized the place seemed familiar. Like a place they had once visited long ago, and that place was on the tip of Mickey’s tongue. The images slowly bringing forward the truth of where she had brought all of her team.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BANG</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The noise startled Mickey out of her thought process. Her hand going to her sword and poised on her feet within seconds. The lights flickered on and off momentarily, and Mickey was hyper aware of the wind blowing outside. Silence filled the air other than that though, nothing other than the blow of wind. The building made creaking noises and Mickey silently scoped the area around her. Nothing had changed except the now flickering lights.</p><p> </p><p>Another loud noise drew Mickey’s attention out to the front area. She move carefully, leaving the room with her now sleeping friends to investigate the front door. The lights in the front foyer flickered much more violently. And Mickey moved cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>The source of the noise had been one of the front doors slamming wide open. Nothing more than the product of the wind. And Mickey breathed a sigh of relief and went to shut the door. These guys were in no shape to fight something, half of them weren’t even in the shape to be awake. Mickey walked over and shut and locked the door, suddenly noticing the snow coming down outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m probably going to need spence to melt some shit,” Mickey says to herself. She cracks her neck, and turns, only to have the entirety of the power go out. Mickey mumbles to herself, “It was probably an old generator, I’m not surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>But despite the assurances that she spoke out loud, a cold hard uneasiness settled into Mickey’s stomach. Something seems wrong, and the images ran through Mickey’s mind faster. Her mom had always commented on how active Mickey’s imagination was. It was just an active imagination. Nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>Another noise slammed through the building and Mickey hurriedly got into a fighting stance. The sound of the wind outside picked up, and it sounded like a door somewhere in the hotel slammed wide open. There was silence. Then another bang. Silence and then what sounded like laughter from somewhere. Silence, and then silence. It stayed deathly quiet, not even the wind continued to blow. All Mickey could hear was the fast and erratic beating of her own heart. Silence came, followed by more silence. And then suddenly the lights were on. Mickey’s hand tightened on her sword as she looked around herself. Trying to make sure that she was ready for anything. She turned trying to get a scope of her surroundings and-</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey startled and broke a painting with the swing of her sword. Jane stood in front of Mickey with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighed in relief, but still she glared at Jane, “Jesus Christ Jane!” Mickey says annoyed, “Why did you have to actually try and give me a heart attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Jane says smiling a bit,” I heard a noise and saw you were missing so I came to look for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey nods and they both begin to walk back to their sleeping bags, “It was just the doors slamming open,” Mickey says stretching.</p><p> </p><p>Jane stops and stares at Mickey for a moment,” No,” Jane says curiously,” I heard you scream.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey shakes her head,” I never screamed.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s brows furrowed and the two stopped in the entrance to the room. “I swear I heard you scream out for help.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey thought for a moment of all the creepy images that were flashing through her mind, and she laughed it off. Trying to force the thoughts away. “Maybe I screamed when the lights went out,” Mickey says thoughtfully,” Maybe I just didn’t realize it… It’s a good thing you got them back on, this place is creepy as hell in the dark.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s brows furrow even more,” I didn’t turn on the lights… I thought you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey feels her breath catch in her throat, and suddenly the lights flicker out again. “Stay near me Jane.” Mickey says,” We need to get back to the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey thought about Spence, Sock, Salty, IDK, and Akira. All of whom were passed out in the middle of the room they had been about to enter.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flicker of lights and then all of them were back on. And straight in front of Jane and Mickey stood an emancipated woman. Dripping wet and naked. Her face old and ugly and her teeth crooked. The hair on her head was a mess of unmanaged hair. And the smell was beyond awful.</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey is that- “</p><p> </p><p>The woman smiled a crooked grin at Jane. And Jane took several steps back away from the horrifying and disgusting sight in front of them. Mickey stood fast but Jane took steps to get away from the sight and smell.</p><p> </p><p>Then Jane screamed, and Mickey turned quickly to see that behind them was now a pair of twins, twins that looked very familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey,” Jane breathes terrified,” What the fuck is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>All at once Mickey recognizes the memories, and the faint sense of recognition of the building. This was The Stanley Hotel. The hotel that inspired one of the greatest horror novels of all time. The Shining. Mickey almost slapped herself at the recognition that had been at the tip of her subconscious mind all night, but Jane was gripping on to Mickey absolutely terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey grabbed her elite and ducked under a grabbing hand to sprint over to the other elites. She kicked IDK who yelled loud enough to rouse everyone. Mickey looked around terrified at the sights around herself. This room in the book had been the ballroom. The room where the parties had happened. The room where Jack Torrance had practically gone insane. The image of the busy ballroom filled with partiers, shot through Mickey’s head. She shot her head and shook it the rid herself of the thought, but then music and loud laughter shot through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck!?” Purple says, and Mickey can hear them get up.</p><p> </p><p>“They just appeared from out of nowhere!!!” Yu yells.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey opened her eyes to see the ballroom was now bright and vibrant and filled with partiers. And Mickey felt her breathing pick up. Her mind flashing to Jack Torrance and hoping to God that the axe wielding man wasn’t here.</p><p> </p><p>From down the hall Mickey heard deranged laughter and the sound of an axe hitting the wall. Her stomach sank, and Mickey saw all the elites getting up and readying their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey wished it had been Pennywise again. At least that Steven King character had been easy to take down. Easy to destroy. The one’s here hand safety in-</p><p> </p><p>A sound of discordant piano music kicked in and Mickey turned to see Pennywise the dancing clown, dancing on the hotel bar.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s mind swam, “Didn’t we- “</p><p> </p><p>“Yo!” IDK says, still very drunk,” I lusted him out of EXISTANCE!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Was this happening at home? Back at the base as well? It can’t just be because of the hotel, that didn’t make sense. This had to be an attack.</p><p>The image of those back at base being attacked by horror monsters made its way through Mickey’s mind. And Mickey cringed. But seconds later the radio on the floor was speaking of an attack on the base. Mitti’s frantic voice cutting through.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to help them!!!” Yu says terrified of the screams working their way through the radio.</p><p> </p><p>But Mickey couldn’t. She couldn’t teleport them. Even if she could, it’s not like bringing all the base here would be much of a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>There was a gigantic boom outside, and then Mitti came over the radio again.</p><p> </p><p>“We were just fucking teleported!!!” Mitti’s voice cackles through the radio, “We are in the mountains. Wow there is a lot of snow. I think we crushed some hedges!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s head hurt. Migraine both starting and worsening within seconds. Mickey fell to her knees. Breath quickening and panic on setting even faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey!” Maple says kneeling in front of her. Maple grabs Mickey’s face. And started speaking words, but Mickey couldn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey just needed 1 moment of silence. ONE.</p><p> </p><p>She slammed her eyes shut, and then… there was silence. Everything was silent. Though things still moved. Mickey could see Maple trying to talk. Mickey could see the horrifying woman grinning at her. She could see Jane panicking. But Mickey <em>heard</em> none of it.</p><p> </p><p>Then just like that, ten seconds later, the sound returned. Mickey’s mind swam for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys,” Mickey says from the ground, barely moving,” I think I am doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Every single elite spun around to look at Mickey in shock. IDK was the only one who didn’t look shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” IDK says,” Well can you summon a watermelon because I am hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what’s important!!!” Jane says, “Mickey what are you doing!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Mickey says scared,” Things just keep popping into my head and coming to life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking,” IDK says.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turns to IDK with looks of disbelief, and disappointment. Sock, Salty, Spence, and Akira’s looks were still quite drunk though.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we knock me out?” Mickey says,” Purple!”</p><p> </p><p>“My power has never worked on you,” Purple says. There is a sound of an axe hitting a wall again. And every single person in the room seemed to be converging on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay think about something safe,” Maple says.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t think about dragons. Don’t think about dinosaurs. Don’t think about bigfoot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is a loud pounding of footsteps upon the earth outside, and Mickey frowns at the sound of a T-Rex.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room deadpans, including Mickey herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hit me over the head with a board for god sakes!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” A voice says. And then a hand is placed on Mickey’s shoulders. “Simply close your eyes and imagine the hotel as it was before. Pristine. Perfect. Clean. Empty.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey stalled for a second, not even recognizing this person at all. But when Jane screamed as he arm was grabbed, Mickey truly didn’t have a choice.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey closed her eyes and imagined that the hotel was back to the form it had been before they had ever arrived. Mickey thought of a clear bar. Clean floors. And a lack of about a hundred occupants.</p><p> </p><p>All at once the music stopped. The loud banging too. Everything stopped. Mitti came over the radio saying something about being teleported back to their place. But Mickey was focused on the fact that it had indeed worked.</p><p> </p><p>She whirled around to come face to face with another person. The person had on a collar and also had several piercings.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Mickey asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You should recognize my voice at least,” The person responded.</p><p> </p><p>Then Mickey remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE THAT UNHELPFUL GOD FROM MY DREAMS!!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>